La Princesa y el Dragón
by ginevra-waesley
Summary: Draco es obligado a aceptar el destino de un mortífago, pero no puede ir a Azkaban... así que irá a Grimmauld Place ¿Qué pasará cuando Ginny,Harry y él tengan que vivir bajo el mismo techo? Romance, accion y un poco de celos... rEVIEwS pLEASE
1. Chapter 1

_**

* * *

**_

_**"Lâ pRïNcEsA y El dRAgÓn"**_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE.**

"¡Estoy lista!" .- Ginny había bajado apresurada las escaleras pero su asombro se hizo evidente al encontrar sólo a su madre sentada en la sala.- "¿Mamá… ¿Dónde están todos?

Los ojos de Ginny recorrieron con miedo todo el lugar; hacía 10 minutos que había corrido a su habitación en busca de un abrigo, pero ahora, en la sala no encontraba a los que debían de estarla esperando… su padre, sus hermanos, Harry, Hermione, Dumbledore, Tonks, Ojo Loco… nadie… ni siquiera Neville.

Levantó lentamente su mirada hacia el reloj que le indicaba la ubicación de los miembros de su familia y se llenó de rabia al descubrir que todas apuntaban hacia un solo destino: **"EN GRAVE PELIGRO"**

…Se habían marchado sin ella.

_Era inevitable que Ginny sollozara tratando de ahogar el dolor que salía desde lo más hondo de su pecho. Años de ser la más tonta, de nunca ser tomada en cuenta; años de ser rechazada le calaban como mil espinas que atravesaban una y otra vez su corazón._

_Ginny había crecido en medio de un ambiente donde ella era la única especial… Caramba, una Weasley después de 500 años dominados por los varones no era para menos y todo el mundo mágico lo había celebrado como un gran presagio; sus padres henchidos de orgullo no paraban de presumir cada una de sus monerías y todos sin duda, predecían grandes hazañas para la nena que de una u otra forma, representaba una esperanza de cambio._

_Pero vaya fiasco que se habían llevado, Ginevra Weasley no veía ningún futuro prometedor, al contrario toda su vida había estado condenada. _

_En primer lugar: seis hermanos que no habían ayudado a fortalecer su autoestima… Si Ginny quería jugar, pues no servía, siempre era demasiado pequeña… siempre era… era mujer… y eso era suficiente para recibir un rotundo rechazo. _

_Bajo el brazo protector de su madre, no había podido conocer gran cosa del mundo y bueno la información que recibía de los gemelos no era la más confiable. Los gritos de "Pecosa", "Palo de escoba", "Chillona" y "Fea" no se hacían esperar en la casa Weasley y aunque después vinieran fuertes reprimendas de su madre y disculpas mal actuadas por parte de sus hermanos, ella sabía muy bien que no distaban de la realidad. Por ello terminó destruyendo ella misma la poca seguridad con la que había crecido, no confiaba en su carácter, mucho menos en su aspecto._

_Su primer contacto con un muchacho que no fuese pelirrojo fue aquella mañana donde conoció a Harry Potter, tan lindo, tan amable, tan diferente a los que habían hecho de su vida un infierno lleno de bromas y burlas; el primer chico que le había dirigido una sonrisa radiante y una mirada cálida. Ginevra Weasley, la primera señorita en una familia de clara descendencia varonil, se enamoró…_

_Desde ese día; siempre antes de dormir, Ginny recordaba la perfecta alineación de los dientes de Harry y cómo relucían sus hermosos ojos verdes al hacer una mueca para saludarla… aunque hubiera sido sólo una vez. Y cuando al fin volvía a tenerlo cerca, sus piernas se paralizaban y un hueco en el estómago le hacía sentir unas intensas ganas de vomitar; algo que claramente, le impedía decir palabra frente al famoso Harry Potter._

_Así llegó su primer año en Hogwarts… Terrible… No había mejor manera de definirlo, el comienzo fue un fiasco… Fred y George se habían encargado de llenar su cabeza de ideas absolutamente equivocadas de lo que sería la escuela y ella asustada e inexperta las había creído todas. Se sentía tan sola, no deseaba demasiado, sólo quería tener un amigo…_

_Y la encontró a ella, Hermione Granger una chica rígida, pero alegre, decidida y resuelta y… y… y lamentablemente para Ginny, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter… ¿Cómo iba a competir contra ella si, a pesar de sus manías era tan linda¿Es que acaso había alguna comparación? Su pequeño mundo se vino abajo simplemente al notar la marcada preferencia que tenía Harry por su antigua amiga._

_De más está el decir que una vez que fue poseída por Lord Voldemort, su vida había ido en picada, las escasas dos amigas que había logrado conseguir, se habían separado drásticamente al admitir que Ginny les provocaba un poco de miedo._

_Lo que más le aterraba a Ginny, era que sólo esa vez, con Tom Riddle, había tenido la oportunidad de disfrutar de la agradable sensación de tener un amigo._

_De ahí en adelante así había transcurrido todo, sola, dedicada completamente a sus estudios con ropas gastadas y feas, libros de segunda mano y un físico deplorable a su manera de ver, una cara llena de pecas, el cabello de zanahoria y los ojos… para qué hablar de sus ojos… ¿Porqué no habían sido azules como los de Ron¿O verdes como los de Fred y George? Sin embargo Ginny aun seguía sintiendo la ilusión de pensar que pronto todo aquel rechazo cambiaría y tontamente había pensado que ese era el día…_

"Ginny…".- pronunció firmemente su madre interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.- "Querida… Ha sido lo mejor… yo se que te prometimos que podrías ayudar esta vez, pero…"

"No".- gritó la pelirroja arrojando la bufanda multicolor que sostenía entre sus manos mientras recordaba la humillación a la que la habían sometido una vez más.- "No madre… ya sé lo que dirás, que soy muy pequeña, que soy muy tonta que no me puedo defender…".- el llanto que trataba de evitar obstruyó su garganta y las lágrimas cayeron copiosamente por sus mejillas.

"Entiendo que te sientas así…".- dijo Molly comprensivamente tratando inútilmente de calmarla.- "Pero deberías entender también… que no…"

"¡Yo no tengo porqué entender nada!... Ustedes lo prometieron, me dijeron que esta vez podría ir con ellos…¡ Prometieron que no me quedaría más en casa, dijeron que podría ayudarlos¡¡¡Hasta el profesor Dumbledore dio su aprobación!"

"Pero Ginny".- Molly trató de acercarse y sintió una grave culpa al notar que Ginny se sacudía de su abrazo.

"No quiero que me compadezcan".- gimió la chica.- "Quería demostrarles que no soy una carga… yo también sirvo para algo… Pero por lo visto estoy muy equivocada, fui tan tonta que pensé que esta vez… sería diferente"

"Eso no es cierto Ginny… tú no eres una carga".- replicó la Sra. Weasley.- "Es sólo… es solo que…"

Ginny no escuchó lo que su madre argumentaba; simplemente lanzó una fugaz mirada hacia ella y así, sin más, subió corriendo y azotó la puerta de su cuarto negándose a salir en varios días.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Maldita sea".- gruñó Ojoloco Moody mientras sacudía su bota en el aire.

"Vamos Moody".- dijo Tonks.- "Ya deberías estar a acostumbrado a caminar por el campo"

"Si, si…".- masculló Moody.- "Quisiera verte a ti sacando excremento de dragón de tus botas favoritas"

"No lo tomes a mal Ojoloco… Tonks sólo quería ayudar".- inquirió Remus Lupin.

Ojoloco lanzó un nuevo bufido, pero no volvió a protestar de nuevo. Pronto, se cansó de tratar de quitar inútilmente el oloroso material de su bota y se apresuró para unirse al pelotón que marchaba unido llevando al mando al viejo director de Hogwarts.

"¿Qué huele tan mal".- preguntó Ron despistadamente.- "Auch… ¡Hermione que te pasa¿Por qué me golpeas?"

Hermione rodó sus ojos exasperada por la torpeza de Ron.

"Creo que sería mejor que no hablaras de eso Ron".- dijo Neville tímidamente.

"¿Por qué?".- contestó en un grito el pelirrojo.

"Neville tiene razón, Ron… Es mejor que no hables de eso si no quieres que te conviertan en hurón".- diciendo esto Harry volteó a ver disimuladamente a Ojoloco que aun venía muy malhumorado.

"Oh".- fue lo único que atinó a decir Ron.

Todos continuaron caminando pero ahora en silencio. Remus Lupin, Tonks, Deddalus Diggle, seguidos por Neville, Ron, Hermione y Harry recorrían el pesado camino que los llevaría hasta el Valle de Godric, lugar donde seguramente se libraría la batalla que decidiría todo… o al menos así lo pensaban.

A pesar de la presión que podía tener Harry en sus hombros por tener que enfrentarse a Voldemort, el chico no podía dejar de pensar en Ginny. Le habían prometido que podría ayudarles y así sin más la habían dejado nuevamente por fuera de sus planes.

Seguro estaría llorando, pensó. Pues nunca la había considerado una chica fuerte, más bien sabía que tenían que protegerla.

Tratando de esconder sus sentimientos de culpa, Harry siguió argumentándose mil y un razones por la cuales Ginny estaría mejor en casa. Sin embargo la sensación de que habían hecho algo mal no dejaba de acosarlo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

"Ahhhh".- fue lo ultimo que se escuchó de Hermione antes de que cayera al piso desmayada por el dolor.

"Hermione".- Ron corrió hacia ella lanzándose al piso para con su cuerpo protegerla de los ataques de los últimos mortífagos que asustados escapaban después de haber visto caer definitivamente a su amo.

A su lado pasó corriendo Remus Lupin y Ojoloco Moody, blandiendo sus varitas tratando de alcanzar a los que escapaban.

"Ve con ellos".- dijo Tonks acercándose apresuradamente a él y Hermione.- "Yo la cuido… estará bien conmigo"

Ronald Weasley asintió y de inmediato corrió en la dirección en la que había desaparecido los dos aurores, adentrándose poco a poco en la espesura de un bosque siniestro y oscuro. El sol ya no les favorecía y la oscuridad había comenzado a apoderarse de todo el lugar permitiendo que cualquiera hallase un escondite perfecto.

Las hojas y pequeñas ramas secas que había en el piso tronaban cada vez que daba un paso. No logró encontrar a Moody o a Lupin; pero no quería hacerlo, Ron había visto como Malfoy atacaba a Hermione y aquella búsqueda ya era más personal. No le importaban otros mortífagos… lo quería a él para hacerle pagar por su atrevimiento.

Escuchó hojas y ramas desquebrajarse a su espalda y volteó rápidamente apretando su varita firmemente con su mano. Escudriñó entre las ramas apartando unas de ellas con sumo cuidado… de pronto sintió de nuevo detrás de sí la presencia de alguien y…

"_Expelliarmus_".- gritó Ron lanzando un poderoso rayo rojo que dio justo en el blanco.

Pero ante su sorpresa no fue exactamente en lo que él podría considerar un mortífago, mucho menos Draco Malfoy.

"¡Harry!... Qué demonios".- chilló el pelirrojo mientras se acercaba corriendo hasta el adolorido cuerpo de su amigo.

"Tienes buenos reflejos".- dijo Harry mientras se sobaba la cabeza y recogía su varita.

"¿Qué haces aquí¡¡Creí que te quedarías con Dumbledore!".- contestó Ron malhumorado.

"Quiero atrapar mortífagos… ¿Qué? Acaso es malo que tenga ganas de poner a unos cuantos en Azkaban?".- dijo Harry en tono de protesta al ver la molestia con la que le hablaba Ron.

"Yo me conformo con uno de ellos".- dijo Ron más para sí mismo que para su compañero.

"¿Quién?.- preguntó Harry haciendo una mueca.

"Malfoy".- contestó Ron mientras miraba con odio hacia el bosque.

"Entonces lo viste".-dijo Harry.

"Sí".- Ron agachó su cabeza tratando de ocultar el dolor que le producía recordar aquella escena.

"Shhhhtttt".- Harry puso una mano sobre el pecho de su amigo indicándole que permaneciera en silencio.

Escucharon el crujir de varias ramas y de inmediato pusieron sus varitas en guardia. Los dos amigos ya no eran los atolondrados chicos de Hogwarts que sólo pensaban en ganar la copa de Quidditch; no, ahora había algo más oscuro en ellos, el peligro del último año, la muerte de Sirius había provocado un cambio que no tenía vuelta atrás.

Ya no le temían a hacer daño, lo sabían ellos y todos los que les conocían, hasta los mortífagos hablaban de ello, eran peligrosos y juntos lo eran más.

"Ve hacia la derecha".- dijo Ron.- "Yo iré a la izquierda"

Harry asintió con la cabeza y comenzó a caminar sigilosamente… podía sentir la presencia de alguien más y deseaba que fuera la persona que estaba buscando.

El silencio se hizo presente; pero esta vez, más pesado y sombrío que nunca… como cuando se está esperando solamente el momento de empezar una batalla. Ese silencio que aterra y que provoca que el corazón lata más rápidamente.

Draco Malfoy sabía que no tenía salida… estaba atrapado entre el cerco que había tendido Potter y la comadreja pero aun así tendría que intentarlo… no podía dejarse atrapar y vivir lo mismo que su sucio padre… no quería morir en manos de un asqueroso auror, mucho menos en manos de Potter o el pobretón.

Así que espero, se armó de valor y saltó tratando de echarse a correr para poder huir…

"_Depulso_"… "_Impedimenta_".- los hechizos provenientes de las varitas de Harry y Ron se mezclaron provocando un fuerte estrépito y un fugaz rayo de luz que alumbró todo el lugar.

Draco recibió en el pecho el potente ataque que le lanzó por los aires provocando que chocara estrepitosamente contra el grueso tronco de un árbol.

Los amigos se acercaron con calma y se encontraron con Malfoy en el suelo inconsciente.

"¿Se habrá muerto?".- preguntó Harry sin dejo de preocupación.

"Sólo hay una manera de comprobarlo".- contestó Ron apuntando su varita hacia el pecho descubierto del Slytherin.- "Crucio"

"_Expelliarmus_".- la varita de Ron fue lanzada por los aires antes de que concretara la maldición.

Ambos chicos voltearon sorprendidos y vieron como Remus Lupin se acercaba apresuradamente y se ponía en cuclillas para con precaución a tocar la mano de Malfoy.

"Muchachos inconscientes".- gruñó Moody que se aproximaba detrás de él.- "¡Se quieren convertir en uno de ellos¿¿¡¡Atacando por la espalda cuando no puede defenderse?

"¿Y él qué?".- gritó Ron con los ojos brillando llenos de furia.- "Él atacó a Hermione… Le lanzó un _Crucio_ hasta dejarla inconsciente… ¿Eso no cuenta?"

"Claro Ron…".- contestó Lupin.- "Pero no son ustedes quienes tendrán que hacerlo pagar… Vamos llevémoslo con Dumbledore y el resto de los prisioneros, el Ministerio se encargará de ellos".

De inmediato Lupin quien había estado revisando a Malfoy de rodillas, se incorporó y alzando su varita sin pronunciar palabra, ató al rubio tal como lo había hecho una vez con Peter Pettigrew.

Al llegar al centro del valle, lograron ver el desastre que había dejado a su paso la batalla. En medio de todo aquel caos se encontraba el profesor Dumbledore charlando seriamente con el Ministro de Magia, mientras que un sin fin de magos comisionados del ministerio les rodeaban y recorrían buena parte del lugar investigando y tomando notas.

Uno de ellos era Percy, el hermano perdido de Ron, que en ese momento se encontraba gustoso anotando las indicaciones que le daba un mago que parecía tener toda aquella investigación a su cargo. Ron pasó junto a él y aunque este lo miró fijamente con sus ojos azules, Percy desvió la mirada lo más rápido que pudo.

"Profesor".- dijo Lupin dirigiéndose al mago de barba blanca.- "Hemos encontrado a uno más"

"¡Oh¿¿Sí?".- preguntó el ministro ansioso frotándose las manos como quien va a saborear un delicioso manjar.- "¿Y se puede saber quién es?"

Lupin y Moody cruzaron miradas un poco contrariados y después se dirigieron hacia Dumbledore tratando de explicarle de quién se trataba.

"Ehhh…".- interrumpió el viejo mago.- "Creo que sería preferible que lo llevaran con los otros, aquí no es lugar para conocer sus identidades".

Sin embargo el ministro no pudo contra su curiosidad y levantó un poco la capucha que cubría todo el cuerpo del mortífago inerte, dejando caer en primer lugar una mano pálida que poseía un anillo con el sello de los Malfoy.

Boquiabierto, el ministro balbuceó antes de completar:

"¿Es…Es…Es Lucius?".- dijo apuntando con su mano al cuerpo que se alejaba con Moody.

"No… No… Debe ser alguien más".- contestó Dumbledore apresuradamente.- "Dejémoslo para mañana Rufus… ahora tenemos que descansar"

"Tienes toda la razón Albus… Ha sido un día pesado ¿ehh? Hasta creo que estoy viendo muertos… ¿Lucius?Ja, Ja"

Una vez que el profesor Dumbledore despidió cordialmente al Ministro de Magia y a sus investigadores se dirigió a los dos aurores.

"¿Draco?".- preguntó.

Los dos magos asintieron mirándose con cautela.

"Muy bien".- dijo Dumbledore.

"Disculpe profesor".- interrumpió Lupin.- "Exactamente ¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con él?"

"Sí".- dijo Harry que se había aproximado junto con Ron sin que ninguno de los otros se diera cuenta.

"¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer con Malfoy?".- completó Ron.- "¿Por qué no lo ha mandado con los demás mortífagos?"

Las miradas severas de los dos chicos alteraron un poco el humor del viejo director de Hogwarts.

"Me temo que no podría mandarlo con ellos Ron".- dijo calmadamente.

"¿Por qué?".- replicó Harry enojado.

"Porque él no es un mortífago".- contestó el profesor.- "Simplemente tuvo que actuar bajo las circunstancias que…"

"¿Qué?".- chilló Ron.- "Malfoy nunca estuvo bajo la maldición_ Imperius_, entonces no sé porqué dice que no es un mortífago"

"No entiendo lo que tratan de decir".- chilló Harry.- "¿Lo va a dejar libre¿Y si trata de volver a hacerle daño a alguien?"

"Muchachos".- interrumpió Lupin.- "Creo que primero deberían escuchar al profesor… Debe tener buenas razones para no dejar al Malfoy en manos de Ministerio"

"Gracias Remus".- contestó Dumbledore.- "YRemus tiene razón".- dijo dirigiéndose a Ron y Harry.- "Sé que Draco no es de su agrado, pero no irá a Azkaban, es muy pequeño para merecer un castigo tan terrible… Es cierto que no sé muy bien cual sea su actitud ahora que todo ha terminado… y no estoy muy seguro de que haya dejado de ser peligroso… Es por eso que ya he pensado en la mejor solución"

Dumbledore se alisó la barba y levantó los ojos al cielo comprendiendo lo que le esperaba con esos dos muchachos cuando les comunicara sus planes…

"Draco tendrá que estar bajo la supervisión de todos nosotros por eso viviremos juntos en Grimmauld Place"

* * *

**AUTORA: **

** Este es el primer capitulo de mi historia; espero que sea de su agrado y que por supuesto dejen muchos reviews... Sé que aun no deja muchas cosas en claro y que puede sonar un poco trillado, pero les suplico que por favor dejen sus impresiones al final... no les cuesta más de un minuto... Thanks XD...**

* * *


	2. Capitulo Dos

La princesa y el Dragón

_**La princesa y el Dragón**_

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

El tiempo había pasado más lentamente de lo esperado, y el aire que se respiraba después de la batalla estaba aún lleno de temor.

Lord Voldemort había desaparecido en manos del niño que vivió; sin embargo aun quedaba el amargo sabor a venganza dentro de los corazones de cada mago, miles de vidas se habían extinguido durante ese tiempo y la comunidad mágica exigía que alguien pagara por ellas.

Todos tenían un solo nombre en mente, el nombre de un asesino, un cruel y despiadado asesino que sin duda merecía morir…

El anciano director de Hogwarts; Albus Dumbledore por el contrario, había decidido acoger a ese chico bajo su protección…

"Entiendo que no quieras aceptar la proposición que te hago Draco… Pero piénsalo, en este momento no tienes opción… es eso o Azkaban" pronunció el hechicero peinando lentamente su enorme barba blanca.

"Ya le he dicho que prefiero mil veces estar muerto que acercarme a esa pocilga" escupió un chico rubio de cara angelical.

"Pues entonces no tengo opción más que obligarte… Moody estaría dispuesto a hacerlo…".- el viejo mago se levantó de la silla y caminó lentamente a la puerta para abandonar aquella habitación del Hospital San Mungo.- "Tal vez le mande acá para que lo discuta contigo…"

"Espere…" escuchó antes de pisar el pasillo.

Dumbledore se detuvo.-"_Sabía que surtiría efecto…" _pensó, Moody tenía esa enorme cualidad… sólo con mencionar su nombre se convencía a quien fuera, de casi cualquier cosa.

"¿Has cambiado de opinión entonces?"

"No… Bueno… No lo sé"

"Tal vez estaría bien si trataras sólo un tiempo hasta que el Ministerio se tranquilice… y… si no funciona puedes partir… no seré yo el que te detenga" contestó el profesor mientras esbozaba una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Draco Malfoy lanzó un suspiro fuerte que reflejaba su derrota; el orgullo de un Malfoy; del único Malfoy sobre la tierra, tendría que doblegarse ante ese viejo de barbas blancas que sólo se cruzaba en su camino para arruinar todos sus planes.

Pero no tenía opción y desde el principio lo sabía: no tenía dinero, no tenía casa, era solo un chico al que todo el mundo detestaba y creía un asesino.

"Claro que irías con nosotros hasta que te repongas… vendré a verte todas la mañanas… y más vale que te encuentre aquí de acuerdo… estoy muy viejo para pesquisas; aunque sin duda te encontraría – te escondieses donde te escondieses- … Pero lo más importante Draco…" dijo fijando su vista en el chico.

"Deberás esforzarte a no causar problemas…"

El chico rubio bufó de exasperación; pero el viejo profesor ni siquiera se dio por entendido y continuó.

"Sé que no será fácil, pero es tu responsabilidad intentarlo… A no ser que quieras que Moody…"

"Ya… Ya… Entendí"

"Así me parece mejor" dijo Dumbledore satisfecho y dándole una sonrisa caminó nuevamente hacia los pasillos del Hospital y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

**& **

Tres jóvenes se encontraban tomando un pequeño descanso en el comedor del Ministerio; dos chicos que comían como si no lo hubieran echo en años y una chica que parecía llevar una amena charla…

"Y bien Harry, ahora que ya no hay nadie persiguiendo tu cabeza. ¿No has pensado en comenzar a hacer un poco de vida social?"

"¿A qué te refieres?" preguntó Ron mientras tomaba un bocado de pastel de fresa. "Claro que Harry tiene vida social… Tiene muchos amigos… Estoy yo, por ejemplo; Seamus, Neville, Dean…"

Hermione dirigió una mirada taladrante a Ron que mascaba lentamente tratando de recordar más nombres de chicos con los que compartieran el tiempo en Hogwarts.

"Eso no es tener vida social Ronald…"

"Claro que sí… Porque también están Justin de Ravenclaw y Anthony Rushmore de Hufflepuff" replicó el pelirrojo de mal modo.

Harry sentado frente a ellos y aun sin entender a qué venía el comentario de su amiga, rodó los ojos con desesperación porque sabía perfectamente que vendría a continuación una nueva confrontación a muerte entre Ron y Hermione.

"Mira Hermione…" inquirió Ron "En el Quidditch conoces a mucha gente… Claro eso tú no lo puedes saber porque odias el Quidditch… además…"

"¡Me refiero a tener una cita!" gritó la castaña dejando en silencio al instante no sólo al pelirrojo.

"¿Con una chica?" dijo Ron con los ojos abiertos como platos.

"Por supuesto que son una chica Ronald…".- sentenció.- "Estaría bien que comenzaras a hacerlo Harry… después de todo siempre has tenido muchas admiradoras"

Hermione había soltado aquel comentario como si se tratara de decir cual era su mermelada favorita; sin embargo a sus acompañantes aquel tema nunca les había sentado nada bien.

"Hermione… ¿Cómo se te ocurre preguntar eso?" masculló Ron visiblemente rojizo.

"¿Crees que sea inadecuado?" preguntó la chica bajando sus brillantes ojos castaños hasta el pelirrojo.

"¡Pero por supuesto!" exclamó ofendido "Esa clase de preguntas… pues no se preguntan"

"Que tú lo veas inadecuado Ronald, no quiere decir que Harry también lo sienta así… ¿Verdad Harry?"

Sin esperar respuesta la chica continuó…

"Sin duda, me gustaría verte salir con alguna chica linda, que te comprenda… tú sabes, que no quiera estar cerca de ti sólo por tu fama… He pensado en varias candidatas… Aunque claro… Ginny siempre ha sido mi primera opción…"

Harry sintió como la mirada de Hermione brillaba con una chispa que le recordó a Umbridge cuando le confiscó la Saeta de Fuego, una mirada que buscaba desmenuzar todos sus pensamientos.

Sentía como de manera intimidatoria, los ojos de su mejor amiga registraban cada una de sus reacciones, buscando como taladrar hasta el fondo de su cerebro y llegar a aquella parte oscura y recóndita donde descansaban sus opiniones acerca de las chicas.

Entonces, sintiéndose terriblemente acalorado, volteó su cabeza lo más que pudo tratando de alejarse de semejante interrogatorio…

"¿Qué!!" chilló Ron al instante "¿Qué demonios estas diciendo Hermione?"

"Estoy diciendo de que creo que Harry debería tener una cita y que me gustaría que fuera con Ginny" enfatizó cruzándose de brazos.

Harry quería decir algo que parara aquella situación; aunque en realidad prefería haber tenido una licencia para desaparecer… pero lamentablemente no consiguió sacar de su boca una sola palabra que no fuera un gruñido algo entrecortado, cosa que sin duda perturbó más a su concienzuda amiga.

"¿Te encuentras bien Harry?" preguntó preocupada "Tal vez debas tomar un poco de mi jugo"

"¡No, No, No! Harry no necesita tu jugo…" protestó Ron furioso "Lo que necesita es que no le hagas esas preguntas"

"Ronald Weasley" expresó Hermione con su característico tono autoritario "¿Te molesta que le hable de chicas ó que le hable de Ginny?"

Ron dio un respingo. Sus ojos confusos se concentraron en la mesa durante un segundo y después volviendo a su habitual estado contestó:

"Por supuesto que me molesta lo de las chicas… yo sé que obviamente Ginny no puede tener nada que ver en esto… Es gracioso que la menciones… Ginny siempre ha sido… No sé… Ginny"

"¿Qué pretendes decir con eso?, ¡¡Qué Ginny no puede tener un novio! o Un admirador… ¡Ella es muy linda!"

"Ohh sí… Muy linda… claro" dijo Ron riéndose nerviosamente "Es linda, pero no sé en qué planeta… ¿Verdad Harry?"

Harry aterrado, sentía ambas miradas fijas sobre él. No podía decirle a su amigo que su hermana era linda sabiendo su vulnerabilidad en ese aspecto. Pero tampoco podía decir que era fea, porque Hermione haría que se arrepintiera por el resto de su vida. Sólo atinó a meterse otro bollo de naranja en la boca.

"Ustedes dos… Agggrr…" dijo Hermione irritada mientras se levantaba de la mesa "Son unos tontos superficiales… Babean con una chica de cara bonita sin importarles si tiene buenos sentimientos o si ha hecho hasta lo imposible por agradarles… no se fijan si es buena amiga, o si los ayuda, si los apoya indondicionalmente…" agitada, tomó un respiro.

"Quiero decir que… Ginny es hermosa, muy hermosa físicamente sólo que es muy tímida y tiene un corazón de oro… si ustedes dos sólo pueden ver, cabezas huecas con piernas largas… entonces, entonces no se merecen estar con… con… con nadie"

De pronto, Ron había parado de reír… miró los ojos castaños de Hermione que brillaban mucho más de lo acostumbrado… Se miraron por unos segundos y después ella se marchó dejándolos solos y sumidos en un silencio bastante incómodo.

Harry no estaba seguro de qué pensaba Ron mientras miraba tan detenidamente su café; pero sin duda sospechaba que su mejor amigo pensaba al igual que él, en que Hermione no defendía precisamente a Ginny y que lo que decía no era precisamente para Harry…

"Superficiales ehhh…" había dicho Ron interrumpiendo al fin el silencio sin apartar la mirada del humo que desprendía su taza de café.

"Eso fue lo que dijo" contestó Harry.

"Errr… Harry… No te importa si…"

"No claro que no… Yo te alcanzo más tarde"

Ron se levantó de la silla evadiendo cualquier contacto visual. Harry se quedó solo en la mesa de la cafetería del Ministerio… ahora, más que nunca, estaba seguro de que sus dos compañeros de aventura, sentían más de lo que querían admitir y pensar en ello le hizo sentirse un poco solo…

"Tal vez Hermione no esté tan equivocada después de todo… Necesito buscarme una chica" pensó levantándose de la mesa y dirigiéndose a pagar la cuenta que por cierto también se les había olvidado a sus amigos.

**& **

"Ya vienen… Ya es hora" exclamó agitada Molly Weasley mostrando su mayor sonrisa mientras colocaba varias cobijas en una de las habitaciones del tercer piso "Ginny querida arregla bien la mesa, seguramente Bill llegará muerto de hambre… Oh mi pobre pequeño; esa chica… Fleur, no debe saber atenderlo como él se merece"

La más pequeña de los Weasley se afanaba en el arreglo del horrible comedor de Grimmauld Place; no era que hacerlo fuera de su agrado, simplemente se debía a que después de tanto tiempo de no estar acompañada más que de su madre, sentía una especial emoción de recibir a su hermano Bill… aunque este llegara con su odiosa esposa.

"Mamá… ¿Porqué aun no vienen los demás?… Hermione, Ron, Harry… Ya ha pasado mucho tiempo" gritó con fuerza la chica para que su madre la escuchara a lo lejos.

"Siguen muy ocupados en los asuntos del Ministerio Ginny"

"Pero al menos Neville podría venir…" masculló la chica molesta.

"No pueden hija" dijo Molly exasperada "Tienen que presentarse en todos los juicios a los mortífagos… los pobres han sido testigo de casi todos esos horribles crímenes… han sido tan valientes al pelear así…"

Cualquiera que la hubiese conocido verdaderamente, aun su madre, se podría haber dado cuenta de que esa manera en la que arrugaba ligeramente la nariz era su manera de mostrarle al mundo que se encontraba enojada.

Y en esa ocasión Ginevra Weasley estaba sumamente insatisfecha de que su madre le recordara que todos los magos dentro de aquel cuartel la habían relegado al papel de la más débil; ella también era valiente, pero no le permitían demostrarlo.

Sin embargo sus pensamientos de enojo se alejaron rápidamente al escuchar un fuerte golpe proveniente de la estancia del arriba, que era seguido de varios reclamos en una voz grave con tintes de arrogancia que no conocía.

"Aggh… No podíamos llegar por otra forma… Odio la Red Flú"

"Ohhh…lo siento chico… Esta es la única manera de llegar al Cuartel de la Orden del Fénix" contestó una voz tranquila.

"Transformaron la _noble y ancestral_ casa de los Black en SU cuartel… Mi madre debe estarse revolcando en su tumba"

"Basta Draco" inquirió Dumbledore caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación "Vamos, sígueme, tenemos que presentarte a los que estén en la casa… aunque no creo que necesites presentación"

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su profesor, fue lo que más le molestó a Draco Malfoy. Cada vez que veía esa sonrisa, se sentía burlado.

"¿Hay alguien en casa?" preguntó Dumbledore usando un hechizo amplificador para retumbar en todo el lugar.

"Sí… aquí, en el tercer piso profesor" contestó una voz chillona y excesivamente melosa.

"Molly… qué bueno que estés aquí" el profesor Dumbledore extendió las manos y subió las escaleras con entusiasmo olvidándose por un momento que su acompañante debía estarle siguiendo detrás.

Draco alzó la mirada y sonrió al reconocer que sin duda las cosas no estaban tan mal; después de todo, la casa de los Black era como estar en casa, excepto por algunas incomodidades como el tener que estar al lado de gente que toda su vida había odiado.

En lugar de subir las escaleras como su director, se cercioró de que éste no lo estuviera mirando y comenzó a dirigirse a la primera planta.

Parecía que había alguien en el comedor… Pensó en irse, pero aquella mañana había despertado enojado con una muy buena razón… y quería desquitarse de ese sentimiento con cualquiera que tuviera enfrente.

Asomó la cabeza ocultándose bien y recorrió con la mirada la estancia, fijando sus ojos fríos en una chica delgada que sacudía la mesa sin cesar.

Ginny estaba apresurada poniendo todo en orden, su madre no la dejaba utilizar magia en los arreglos a la casa y aunque ella sabía que ahora el Ministerio estaría muy atareado como para preocuparse porque una niña sin licencia, utilizara un hechizo _Aguamenti_ para llenar un jarrón de flores.

Cuando al fin terminó, se detuvo frente al enorme estante que guardaba unas cuantas reliquias y trató de arreglarse un poco el cabello con el reflejo de los cristales, planchó su falda con las manos y…

"Ahhh".- Ginny se asustó tanto que corrió hacia el otro extremo del comedor.

Draco sin inmutarse, la observó unos segundos más, como quien observa un bicho intruso en sus flores preferidas. Después retrocedió y se alejó silenciosamente del lugar.

Ginny sobresaltada aun, sentía como su pecho estaba a punto de explotar, apretó sus puños tratando que sus manos dejaran de temblar.

"_¿Qué hacía Malfoy en Grimmauld Place?"_.- pensó.- "_La guerra terminó… Debería estar muerto… ¡Dios ha descubierto la ubicación del cuartel!...¿Llamaré a mi madre?, ¿Dónde están todos cuando más se les necesita?... ¡Demonios!_.- Ginny suspiró una vez más tratando de tranquilizarse y de pensar con claridad.- _"Ginny"_.- se dijo a sí misma.- _"No puedes quedarte con los brazos cruzados, tienes que enfrentarlo tú sola"_

Ginny corrió hacia las escaleras, pero no le vio por ningún lado. Pasó la biblioteca y dos habitaciones más sin encontrar rastros de él. Pensó en su madre y sintió como su piel se erizaba de imaginarse que aquel maldito mortífago pudiera hacerle daño.

De pronto, escuchó un sonido extraño proveniente del otro pasillo, parecía que alguien estuviese platicando, pero aquella voz le resultaba en extremo desagradable.

Ginny se asomó sigilosa hacia el pasillo en cuestión y vio a Malfoy. Él miraba atentamente el retrato de la madre de Sirius mientras esta le relataba detalladamente un sin fin de indignaciones a las cuales había sido sometida la honra de los Black.

Pero había algo muy extraño, Ginny observaba a Malfoy y él no estaba escuchando. Parecía estar inmerso en sus propios pensamientos. Entonces en un movimiento rápido Malfoy golpeó el retrato provocando un grito de la anciana, que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar. De la misma manera el rubio cerró de un solo golpe las cortinas del retrato dejando a la vieja matrona de los Black sumida en sonoros sollozos.

Ginny sintió miedo… Malfoy había reaccionado tan violentamente y sin ningún motivo aparente. Temió por ella, ese miedo que seguramente habían sentido Harry, Hermione y Ron al tener que enfrentarse a algo desconocido, pero por muy peligroso que aquel chico pareciera, si sus amigos habían sido capaces de enfrentarlo, ella también lo haría y estaba segura que no le permitiría hacerle daño a los seres que ella amaba; a nadie más.

Dio un paso al frente y con su varita bien apretada en su puño se mostró ante Malfoy.

Sin moverse, él volvió su cabeza para verla. La analizó de arriba abajo haciendo sentir a Ginny una palpitación muy singular en su corazón. Draco Malfoy comenzó a avanzar hacia ella y a la pelirroja le recordó el movimiento de una serpiente… lento, pausado, pero siempre amenazante e impredecible.

"Detente ahí Malfoy".- gritó.- "No te acerques más"

Malfoy no hizo caso.

"Te he dicho que te detengas".- repitió Ginny.

Él se detuvo, sin dejar de mirarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?... ¡Contéstame!, ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Draco Malfoy siguió en silencio ignorando magistralmente a Ginny.

Ella se enfureció; ya no tenía miedo. Sentía un impulso extraño dentro de sí que la ayudaría a enfrentar cualquier cosa, solo sabía que Malfoy tendría que pasar sobre de ella para salir de aquel lugar.

"Te he preguntado ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy?...¿Cómo te enteraste de la ubicación de este lugar?... ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

"Nada contigo por supuesto" bufó el chico con saña.

"Expelliarmuscc"

Draco fue despedido y chocó estrepitosamente contra la pared, quedó tumbado en el piso mientras Ginny se acercaba sin dejar de apuntar su varita directamente hacia el pecho del rubio.

"Te he dicho… ¿Qué haces aquí Malfoy y no pienso repetirlo una vez más"

Emitiendo un gruñido, Malfoy levantó la vista hasta fijar sus terribles ojos grises en ella. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando del otro extremo del pasillo escucharon los pasos apresurados de dos personas.

"Ginny… Ginny".- la voz de Molly Weasley sonaba tremendamente angustiada.- ¿Pero qué ha pasado hija?... Dime ¿estás bien?, ¿estás bien?"

Ginny asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo los ojos de Mollly se ensancharon al notar que detrás de la chica un muchacho alto y fuerte se levantaba del suelo, destellando un profundo rencor desde su mirada.

"Y-o…y… es… ¡Profesor!" exclamó la Sra. Weasley abrazando a su hija.

"Oh… Veo que mi al fin he podido encontrar a mi acompañante" dijo en anciano.

Dumbledore envió una mirada a Draco y este se limitó a levantar los hombros y cruzar los brazos.

"Molly, él es…"

"¡Por dios profesor!¡Ya sé quién es!"

"Sí... lo imaginé" contestó Dumbledore "Verás… el chico es…"

"Es un mortífago" escupió Molly retomando la firmeza de su voz.

Malfoy irguió su cuerpo de inmediato y todas los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaron buscando contenerse, tenía ganas de matar.

"Ehh… Molly… No estoy seguro de que debieras llamarlo así… Verás…"

"No puedo llamarlo de otra forma, profesor… Eso es lo que es"

"Pues yo no estoy dispuesto a que ustedes… malditos traidores a la sangre…" chilló Draco mientras avanzaba amenazadoramente hacia donde se encontraba La Sra. Weasley.

"Draco" gritó Dumbledore deteniendo al chico al instante.

Malfoy retrocedió agachando la mirada, pero visiblemente enfadado.

"Profesor, no voy a permitir que un monstruo esté pisando el suelo de esta casa… " amenazó la Sra. Weasley "No, no se con qué razón esté él aquí, y menos aun sé porque está usted tan tranquilo… pero yo no voy a permitir que…"

"Molly por favor… Tenemos que hablar de esto" inquirió Dumbledore tratando de tranquilizarla "Pero este no es el momento, pronto habrá tiempo para explicarte todo"

"Ginny" dijo dirigiendose a la pelirroja "¿Hay alguna habitación dónde pueda instalarse Draco?"

Ginny aun sorprendida, asintió.

"¿Podrías llevarlo hasta allí?"

"Mi hija no irá a ninguna parte con él" pronunció Molly con énfasis.

"Está apenas al final del segundo pasillo" intervino Ginny.- "No te preocupes mamá… Estaré bien"

Ginny dio la media vuelta, al notar que Malfoy no le seguía, se detuvo un momento sin voltear. Por indicación del profesor Dumbledore, Draco comenzó a seguirla y ambos se dirigieron hacia el ala Oeste de la vieja mansión.

Nunca había pensado que el camino hasta el segundo pasillo sería tan largo como le estaba pareciendo ahora. Sentía que sus oídos zumbaban ante tanto silencio y que las fuertes pisadas que seguían a sus livianos pasos retumbaban en su cabeza poniéndose en ritmo con los latidos de su corazón.

"Él no es peligroso… El profesor Dumbledore dijo que el no es peligroso… Y el profesor no miente…".- repetía en su mente tratando de tranquilizarse.- "Aquí es…"-. Le señaló.

Malfoy se detuvo y la miró directamente a los ojos sin proferir palabra alguna. La chica se había detenido dos metros adelante y cruzada de brazos le devolvía la mirada con aquellos enormes ojos marrones cubiertos por largas y espesas pestañas que él en ningún otro momento se había dignado a ver.

Esa extraña mezcla de miedo y desafío que brillaba en los ojos de Ginevra Weasley nunca la había percibido en alguien más. Ginny alzó la barbilla y frunció ligeramente las cejas. Era una cabeza y media más baja que él, pero en ese preciso momento, Malfoy no pudo más que reconocer que le imponía un aura de respeto que él nunca imaginó sentir.

**&**

Los días pasaron y la armonía para los tres habitantes de Grimmauld Place aun no hacía acto de presencia.

Al parecer Draco Malfoy no tenía la necesidad de hablar con nadie… y tampoco era el caso de que alguien ya fuera su madre o ella quisieran encontrarlo merodeando en la casa. Draco amanecía en su habitación, pasaba el día en su habitación y dormía sin salir de su habitación.

Ginny a menudo pensaba en que tal vez ya había muerto de hambre, pero su madre nunca le había dejado aproximarse a esa habitación, ni siquiera para cerciorarse si estaba muerto.

Y sin saber porqué Ginny y su madre también se encontraban distanciadas, extrañamente, porque sólo Ginny se distanciaba; al parecer a su madre le ajustaba perfectamente tenerla sólo a ella para desahogar todas sus quejas y su desacuerdo por la conducta del profesor Dumbledore y sinceramente Ginny llegaba a sentirse exhausta por esta situación.

Al parecer Draco Malfoy provocaba mucho más que el mal humor de su madre, pues aunque éste nunca se atravesara en su camino, la Sra. Weasley siempre le estaba mencionando y con ello sacaba a relucir sus peores defectos, pero Ginny trataba de comprenderla. No era agradable tener dentro a alguien considerado tan peligroso y además no tener idea del motivo por el cual estaba allí.

Lo único que no había cambiado ni un ápice desde la llegada de Malfoy a Grimmauld Place era la cantidad de quehaceres que le encomendaba su madre cada día. Un buen día…

"Ginny querida, es que esta situación no puede continuar así… debemos comunicarnos con tu padre, con alguien de la Orden que nos escuche…"

"Ya deben saberlo mamá"

"No Ginny… No pueden saberlo… Tú padre no permitiría que estuviésemos aquí, indefensas y solas encerradas con ese monstruo"

"No es un monstruo mamá"

"Ginny… ¿Pero qué dices? Solo eso faltaba" chilló Molly "Que te pusieras de parte de ese loco profesor tuyo, en lugar de apoyar a tu madre"

"No es un profesor loco madre, es el director de Hogwarts… y no me he puesto en contra tuya, solo digo lo que pienso… Además es probable que ya esté muerto… a no ser que _Voldemort_ le haya enseñado tácticas para combatir el hambre" contestó la pelirroja calmada.

"Ginevra Weasley… que haces diciendo ese nombre… Por Merlín, qué afán tienes de mortificarme…" dijo la Sra. Weasley haciendo un ademán gracioso con sus manos.- "Deberías ir al vestíbulo… aun faltan muchas cosas que limpiar ahí…porque quiero que cuando todos lleguen, sepan que no hemos perdido el tiempo mientras hemos estado en esta casa… Vamos, ve, ve…"

Ginny se dirigió lentamente al vestíbulo de la planta baja; sabía que ahí había una infinidad de cosas por limpiar, algo que no la hacía muy feliz.

Llegó al vestíbulo; se sentó en el piso con una cubeta llena de jabón espumoso al lado y un pequeño trapo en la mano, así comenzó a limpiar cada una de las estatuillas que replicaban al ser despojadas del polvo. Escuchó un ligero ruido, como de alguien que caminara de manera muy lenta, pero procuró no darle importancia.

Siempre que tenía que realizar una tarea tan monótona como aquella sus pensamientos comenzaban a volar en torno a la vida que le habría gustado tener. Pensaba en qué habría pasado si ella en lugar de tener esas piernas larguiruchas y esas feas pecas en todo el rostro, hubiera nacido con una belleza incomparable y una elegancia natural en todos y cada uno de sus movimientos. Que Harry Potter, al conocerla hubiera desfallecido ante su hermosura al igual que la población completa de Hogwarts exceptuando a sus hermanos.

Sus sueños eran esos entre muchos otros. Encuentros y desencuentros, pero ella siempre como la protagonista y claro, aunque le avergonzara, la fantasía de Harry Potter a su lado siempre hallaba la manera de hacerse presente en su mente. Un chasquido sonó detrás.

Levantó su cabeza dejando la nariz en alto, como un pequeño cervatillo que huele el peligro. Miró por sobre su hombro y no vio nada fuera de lo normal, pero la sensación de estar siendo observada no desapareció tan facilmente.

Fue a buscar un banquillo para subir todas las estatuillas limpias al estante; lo colocó en su lugar y de puntillas trató de alcanzar el lugar reservado a cada objeto. Las alturas nunca habían sido su fuerte y menos si se trataba de conseguir mantener el equilibrio sujetando un feo busto de Gregory Gellerth Black, último miembro del Wizengamot que perteneció a la familia Black.

De pronto sintió como sus dos brazos comenzaban a tambalearse al no poder controlar el peso del busto de Gregory Black, el descontrol fue total y sintió como todo su cuerpo estaba a punto de caer. Sujetó con fuerza la primera pieza de las cabezas reducidas que colgaba del estante, pero no resistió su peso, así que la segunda, la tercera, la cuarta fueron atraídas junto con Ginny hacia el suelo mientras que el cordel que las unía comenzaba a provocar que las demás figuras y libros empezaran a caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

Ginny cayo de forma inevitable lastimándose una muñeca mientras el segundo estante se tambaleaba y caía al igual que el primero derramando todo su contenido alrededor de la biblioteca. Derrotada suspiró admirada de cuan terrible era el aspecto del lugar, apoyo su brazo para levantarse y sintió un dolor atravesando su muñeca. No pudo ahogar un grito de dolor.

Se sentía humillada, apartada y furiosa. "Ya no lo soporto más" sollozó en voz alta "Estoy harta de estar encerrada en esta casa… Los odio… Los odio por dejarme encerrada aquí…"

Ginny rompió en llanto. Esa mezcla de rabia y decepción hacía que sus lágrimas salieran de forma automática, ya no podía detener su frustración. Estuvo ahí, llorando hasta que sus ojos cansados cedieron a un sueño profundo.

Despertó la mañana siguiente, cuando los rayos del sol se filtraron por las gruesas cortinas hasta comenzar a despejar su sueño. Le dolía los brazos, y parecía sentir que hubiese dormido sobre una roca…

"Un momento" pensó entreabriendo sus ojos "Por Merlín…" exclamó apesadumbrada recordando lo acontecido la tarde anterior "Genial Ginny… Dormiste en la biblioteca" dijo tallándose los ojos "Y aun te falta limpiar todo este…de…sas…tre…"

Abrió los ojos, los talló una vez, otra. ¿Era que su mente la engañaba?, o tal vez podría estar soñando… Ahí estaba la biblioteca en un orden perfecto; los estantes en su lugar, como si nunca hubieran sido perturbados ni por el aletear de una mosca; sólo Ginny, tumbada en el piso parecía estar fuera de lugar.

"¿Qué demonios?" se levantó incrédula ante los que sus ojos le mostraba.

Tal vez su madre se habría compadecido de ella y le hubiese ayudado. Ignorando su propia intuición; la cual le reflejaba que ella nada tenía que ver en eso, se convencía a sí misma que sí había sido ella, su madre, debería haber sido ella… sino ¿Quién más?

Asombrada fue a su habitación a cambiarse para bajar al desayuno, sin embargo Molly no tocó el tema durante todo el tiempo que le llevó preparar, servir y degustar los platillos del desayuno.

"No fue ella…" meditó preocupada.

"¿Se puede saber qué estas pensando Ginny?" exclamó Molly causándole un sobresalto.

"Nada"

"¿Cómo que nada?" reclamó la Sra. Weasley "E-eh ¡Ginny!, ¿A dónde vas?"

Ginny frunció la ceja y se levanto de un solo salto "Ya no tengo hambre" dijo "P-Pero me llevo estas galletas" esbozó una sonrisa y dio la media vuelta con pasos apresurados.

Asomada en la esquina del pasillo trataba de controlar su respiración. ¿Qué demonios pretendía hacer? Ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Pero algo muy dentro le decía que si había recibido ayuda tendría que actuar de la misma forma, no importaba quien fuera, así fuera Malfoy.

Cerró los ojos y casi a ciegas comenzó a recorrer con pasos largos el pasillo del ala oeste de Grimmauld Place. Suspiró frente a la puerta y sin más, golpeó dos veces la puerta con su puño cerrado.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta que la puerta se abrió sigilosamente. Fue hasta que contempló dos pies descalzos frente a sus narices que se dio cuenta que no estaba sola.

Malfoy la observaba atentamente desde el otro lado de la puerta. Sentir esos taladrantes ojos grises posados únicamente en ella, provocaron que una especie de cosquilleo atravesara toda su columna y tensara la mayor parte de sus músculos.

Ginny abrió los ojos como plato. Y sintió que todas las palabras que había ensayado desaparecían línea por línea de su cabeza dejándola completamente en blanco.

"Y-Yo…" balbuceó "Y-Yo creí que tendrías hambre…" dijo y de inmediato le extendió el tarro lleno de galletas recién horneadas por su madre.

Malfoy bajó su mirada para observar las galletas y un segundo después volvió a los ojos de Ginny.

Después del sobresalto que se había llevado porque en realidad Malfoy hubiese abierto, Ginny sustituyó el nerviosismo por el enfado. Había llamado a la puerta más de 5 veces y fue hasta ese último intento que el rubio se había dignado a atender. Y ahora no hacía más que observarla con esos molestos ojos grises sin decir palabra absoluta sobre las galletas.

"¿Sólo las vas a observar?" profirió Ginny con las mejillas encendidas "Está bien… Si no las quieres me las llevó de vuelta"

Ella sintió un tirón den su brazo que la obligó a detenerse. Sacudió su brazo por inercia. Volvió su mirada y sin tener que externar palabras entendió que Malfoy había aceptado el regalo que tan difícilmente ella se había decidido a darle. Le entregó el tarro. Y sin despegar su mirada de la de ella, el Slytherin entró de nuevo a la habitación dejando a Ginny un poco temblorosa.


	3. Capítulo Tres

****

**_CAPITULO TRES_**

* * *

Aquel día había amanecido extrañamente más agitado que ningún otro, varios pajarillos trinaban por fuera de los ventanales revoloteando y haciendo el mayor ruido posible.

A ellos se añadían ciertos murmullos que comenzaban a escucharse por debajo del piso donde él dormía y el vaivén de las escobas encantadas que ya habían comenzado con sus tareas de la mañana… hasta el sol parecía haber conspirado para encargarse de que Draco Malfoy abriera los ojos.

El rubio refunfuñó y se ocultó debajo de las cobijas… no tenía idea de qué hora era, sin embargo aun no tenía ganas de levantarse, pero la luz, el ruido y la actividad que se desarrollaba fuera de su habitación, seguía colándose por en medio de las sábanas y sin duda el chico se estaba molestando.

¿Y cómo no molestarse si ya no podía recordar cuándo había sido la última noche en que había logrado conciliar el sueño de esa forma? Una noche de absoluto reposo, sin interrupciones, sobresaltos o incomodidades, donde incluso un segundo antes de depositar la cabeza en la almohada ya se había sumido en un profundo sueño. ¡Eso hasta que llegara esa impertinente luz a interrumpirlo todo!

Desde que aceptó unirse a las filas del Señor Tenebroso, cuando su marca fue colocada en la piel como sello irrefutable de su destino, Malfoy había tenido un sueño que se repetía sin cesar. Su sueño involucraba una de las tantas batallas que había tenido que librar: oscura, tenebrosa, infame, cruel… pero él sabía que esta en especial era diferente a las otras; y ciertamente lo era, porque no se sentía solo. Al fondo de la inmensa oscuridad sentía una presencia que le escondía su identidad, pero que estaba ahí sólo por él... esperando que Draco pudiera alcanzarla para reunirse. Entonces en medio de la incertidumbre el simple hecho de poder percibir que estaba cerca, en el mismo espacio, le provocaba tranquilidad a su agitado espíritu. Él se esforzaba por llegar rápido hacia ella, por alcanzarla y conocer quién era. Pero no conseguía acercarse y en la oscuridad no podía distinguir más allá de su propia sombra.

Volvía a esforzarse, escapando a la desolación que le rodeaba, al ambiente asfixiante donde lo único que podía respirarse era muerte, sentía que estaba cerca, muy cerca porque a cada paso el ambiente se llenaba de frescura, del delicado aroma que que ella desprendía.

Era algo raro, un sueño extraño, pero particularmente placentero, que llegaba justo cuando sentía que no podría soportar más. Era como una eficaz medicina que su propio ser le administraba en la dosis exacta cuando su agonía era más fuerte, lo que le ayudaba a aplacar sus temores, brindándole una esperanza de que aquellos días negros terminarían y que algún día, tal vez mañana el podría disfrutar de la verdadera libertad.

De aquella chica sin rostro podría decir con precisión que nunca descansaría hasta encontrarla y exigirle que que se quedase por siempre a su lado.

Entonces, en ese preciso momento, cuando estaba tan cerca de alcanzarla, despertaba. Comenzó a escuchar extraños ruidos que provenían del exterior y la endemoniada luz del sol había comenzado a lastimar sus párpados… eso era el fin, lo supo desde el principio; había llegado aquella insufrible mañana de primavera a interrumpir el camino y su desesperada búsqueda.

Maldiciendo su miserable suerte, se había levantado muy a su pesar a recorrer las cortinas de la ventana cerrándolas todas de un brusco jalón. Así, de pronto, la habitación se había quedado de nuevo en la oscuridad…

Malfoy se tendió en la cama una vez más y se cubrió con las cobijas hasta la barbilla. Cerró fuertemente los ojos intentando retomar aquel dulce sueño pero no lo consiguió.

"¡Demonios!" pensó.

Todavía hoy no había alcanzado a ver su rostro, pero ya no importaba… ya la conocía, en sus sueños ya no era una extraña. Aun ahora que ya estaba despierto y con los ojos grises fijos en la pared, sentía la agitación de sus latidos, y es que esta vez había sido tan real que le costaba trabajo creer que solo había sido eso; un sueño...

Draco sacudió su cabeza… Estaba molesto y sin duda aquel no sería su mejor día…

Un piso abajo, justo en el centro de la cocina, Molly Weasley le explicaba a Ginny por decimoquinta ocasión que el ajenjo solo era un ingrediente opcional en la tradicional sopa de berros de su abuela Grimelda…

"¡No!" gritó Molly "No tanto Ginny, te dije que solo es una pizca…"

La voz de la Sra. Weasley sonaba un tanto exhausta, con su varita elevó el caldero por los aires y vació su contenido con extremo cuidado en la alcantarilla del jardín.

"Practiquemos una vez más…"dijo con voz cansina colocando el caldero al fuego en cuanto regresó a la cocina.

Ginny observó a su madre y supo que un fracaso más la llevaría al borde del colapso y por experiencia, estaba segura que eso no sería nada bueno ni para ella, ni para su madre.

"Creo que debemos dejar las clases de cocina para después" contestó "Es mejor que nos relajemos"

Molly sonrió ante los tiernos ojos de su pequeña hija. ¿Cuándo había dejado de ser aquella niña que correteaba alrededor de sus piernas? No podía precisarlo, pero se sentía orgullosa de poder llamarse su madre. Extendió sus brazos y Ginny corrió a entrelazarse en ellos.

"Esta bien, pero no crea usted señorita que descansaré hasta verla convertida en una excelente cocinera…"

"Igual que mi madre…" dijo Ginny.

"Igual que su madre…" completó la Sra. Weasley llena de satisfacción.

El día transcurrió igual que muchos otros, ante Ginny una inimaginable pilas de objetos, libros, calderos, frascos, tapetes, muebles e infinidad de cosas más que necesitaban aseo urgente. Además habia que agregar que su madre estaba empecinada en que Ginny aprovechara el tiempo (como si después de limpiar le quedara el suficiente) para aprender las maravillosas delicias de cocina que ella era capaz de hacer.

A Ginny por una parte le resultada comprensible que su madre quisiera transmitirle su inmenso conocimiento a la única hija que poseía, pero a decir verdad, sus aptitudes culinarias quedaban reducidas al tamaño de las de cualquiera de sus hermanos varones y las clases de su madre más que representar una alegría significaban un autentico tormento. Así que prefería esconderse tras una enorme pila de libros antes que tratar de hacer la tarta de frambuesa de la tía Heliflora otra vez.

Después de una tarde llena de quehaceres, Ginny subió a su habitación dispuesta a dejarse caer en la cama tan pronto como estuviera segura de no caer de ella, sin embargo la visión de un sobre amarillento asomándose por debajo de su puerta le paralizó en el acto.

Se acercó y levantó el papel. Contenía un pergamino amarillento.

La caligrafía era excelente y a Ginny se le congeló el estómago cuando leyó el contenido.

"_Yo siempre pago mis deudas"_

"¿Deudas?" exclamó Ginny moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro "¿Cuáles deudas?, ¡Él no tiene deudas conmigo!, n-no… ¿O sí?" terminó apesadumbrada.

En menudo lío se había metido. Ella una Weasley, un "_casi"_ miembro de la Orden del Fénix recibiendo mensajes de Draco Malfoy, el más acérrimo enemigo de los tiempos posteriores a Voldemort.

"¡Demonios!" exclamo.

Entró a su cuarto y azotó la puerta. Maldecía ese momento donde había tontamente, pensado que sería un buen gesto llevar un pequeño regalo al chico que le había ayudado con tanto trabajo pero… ¿Y si no había sido él? "_TONTA_" repitió "¡Malfoy ayudando a la gente! Bah!! Solo tú pudiste pensarlo Ginevra _Idiota_ Weasley"

Era cierto, ahora sonaba tan inverosímil, pero no podía negar que algo dentro de sí le infundía curiosidad, confianza y atracción por aquel rubio. Ella siempre le había temido y a menudo él y sus amigos le insultaban, pero había algo en sus ojos que había cambiado, ya no brillaba esa chispa orgullo infantil que ella siempre había visto, sobre todo en los tiempos de Hogwarts. No, esta chispa ya había desaparecido y en su lugar un claro reflejo de incertidumbre y confusión que se apoderaban del aura de Draco Malfoy.

Además, se decía "Si Draco Malfoy se encuentra en este lugar y no refundido en una sucia celda de Azkaban es porque hay algo que los demás no saben de él. Algo que seguramente sólo el profesor Dumbledore sabe… Algo que tal vez yo podría descubrir…"

Una sonrisa se reflejó en su boca sin que ella se diera cuenta. "Después de todo" pensó "Puede ser que esta nota no sea del todo un desperdicio"

Un golpeteo en la ventana la hizo sobresaltarse, era una noche oscura que amenazaba con tormenta. Un tanto temerosa se acercó hasta abrir el picaporte, durante toda la guerra le temió a las lechuzas, pues en ese tiempo nunca traían buenas noticias, y ahora no podía evitar sentirse igual.

"Harry…" fue su único pensamiento al reconocer la enorme lechuza blanca. Y no supo si su miedo se hizo mayor. Al instante sintió que sus mejillas comenzaban a hervir y en su estómago el gran hueco se llenaba de mariposas.

"¡Vamos Ginny! NO seas tonta… Harry nunca te escribiría…" se dijo tratando de calmarse para abrir el ventanal.

Hedwig entró molesta pues el fuerte viento le había arrancado un par de plumas. Sin embargo conservando la gallardía que le caracterizaba extendió amablemente su pata haciendo entrega de una carta a Ginny Weasley.

_Querida Ginny:_

_Espero que no estés molesta con nosotros por dejarte, cuando te habíamos prometido que vendrías con nosotros… Bueno para qué engañarnos. Sé que sí estas molesta y no te culpo, en realidad quería pedirte desde el fondo de mi corazón que nos disculpes, no ha sido nuestra intención hacerte sentir mal, sólo queríamos protegerte… _

_También te escribo para saber cómo estás… Grimmauld Place no es un lugar tan aburrido después de todo; tiene una enorme biblioteca donde estoy segura que podrías ponerte al corriente con las clases de pociones… Recuerda Ginny, pronto entraremos a la escuela y tendrás que estudiar mucho para los TIMOS… He escuchado rumores aquí en el Ministerio, de que Hogwarts abrirá muy pronto… ¿No te emociona? yo no puedo esperar para ver a todos, porque aunque no lo creas… ya estoy un poco harta de tener que estar siempre junto a Harry y a Ron…_

_Estamos por acabar los testimonios en los juicios, así que ya pronto iremos a casa, parece que tu madre vendrá por nosotros, así espero de otra forma me temo que acabaremos muertos… ojalá puedas venir tú también… te haría bien salir un poco de Grimmauld Place y venirnos a ver a HARRY, a Ron y a mí._

_Nos vemos pronto…_

_Atte._

_Hermione G._

_P.S. __**HARRY**__ y Ron te mandan muchos saludos._

Ginny dejó la carta en el escritorio sobre el que estaba sentada. Un inesperado relámpago sacudió con su luz y sonido el cuerpo de Ginny. Había varias cosas en esa carta que le perturbaban.

Lo primero era que sabía perfectamente que ni Harry ni Ron, le habrían mandado sus saludos; a veces le hubiera gustado gritarle a su bondadosa amiga que las mentiras le dolían más que la indiferencia, que su afán por hacerla sentir que encajaba entre ellos tres, provocaba más desesperación y que nada le dolía más que encontrarse con una realidad muy diferente. Ella no entraría entre ellos tres. Nunca.

Ginny sabía perfectamente que hacerse esperanzas con Harry sólo le producía dolor; pero nunca había podido evitar hacerlo… y menos con Hermione a un lado. Y para su pesar, Hermione parecía no entenderlo alentándola siempre a hablar de Harry cada que tenía la posibilidad de hacerlo.

Como segunda cuestión, estaba el echo de que si todo salía como lo planeaba el Ministerio, el rumbo del mundo mágico volvería a su cause rápidamente. Ya sin un señor tenebroso que temer y con tantos peligrosos mortífagos dentro de una celda en Azkaban, era de esperarse que pronto Hogwarts volviera a abrir sus puertas, ella lo sabía, pero no había querido pensar en ello.

Esta situación; que a muchos causaba emoción, para Ginny significaba molestia… Parecía que los momentos más felices de su vida los había vivido aquellas semanas… sola, fuera del alcance de burlas y sarcasmos dirigidos hacia su persona. Además no sentía especial emoción por tener que regresar a presentar los TIMOS.

Ginny apesadumbrada bajó las escaleras dirigiéndose hacia la cocina; aquellos pensamientos le habían quitado en sueño y sus ojos reflejaban esa angustia que no podía ocultar. Todas aquellas noticias Harry-Hogwarts-Malfoy, le habían ocasionado un dolor de cabeza muy particular además en ese momento su estómago reclamó un poco de atención.

"Tengo hambre" exclamó sobándose un poco el ombligo.

Bajó a buscar un poco de leche tibia, o algo que pudiese comer. Entró y se alzó de puntas para alcanzar el estante que guardaba los vasos. Logró hacerse de uno y comenzó a buscar a tientas la botella de leche.

"Ginevra Weasley… eres oficialmente una estúpida…" pensó "En plena oscuridad y dejo mi varita en la habitación… Si tan siquiera hubiera un poco de luz"

Como si hubiera conjurado un hechizo, un fuerte rayo atravesó el cielo haciendo resplandecer la cocina y todo lo que contenía en su interior…

Ginny dio un salto hacia atrás al contemplar lo que se escondía justo frente a ella.

"Malfoy"

"Auch…" gritó un muchacho rubio al caer de la cama por tercera ocasión en esa noche.

De nuevo el insomnio había regresado. Había dado tantas vueltas sobre su cama que las sábanas irremediablemente estaban atadas a su cintura como los vendajes a una momia. Estaba furioso… y lo peor de todo era que no tenía nadie digno con quien desquitarse.

Al caer por cuarta ocasión; decidió que era mejor quedarse parado. Pasaron varios minutos que al parecer no lograban bajar su mal humor… caminaba en círculos una y otra vez… siempre en la misma dirección.

De pronto se paró en seco… observó a su alrededor y abrió la puerta de su habitación… Se internó en el pasillo. Había estado merodeando por la mayoría de los pisos de la casa que había sido el orgullo de su madre por mucho tiempo. El saber que las otras dos habitantes de Grimmauld Place se encontraban seguramente en su decimoquinto sueño, le tranquilizaba y le hacía sentirse libre.

Analizó puerta por puerta hasta que se topó con una que sonaba algo peligrosa… sonaba, porque parecía que detrás de ella se escondiera una criatura o tal vez un maleficio que lanzaba graznidos sin ton ni son.

Se dirigió a la cocina, nunca la había visitado y se maravilló al encontrar en ella todos los aditamentos necesarios para hacer una suculenta comida incluso al nivel de un cocinero tan habilidoso como él.

Entonces escuchó los rechinidos de las escaleras… Al parecer, al igual que él había alguien no lograba conciliar el sueño esa noche.

Inconscientemente llevó sus manos hasta las bolsas de su pijama buscando su varita y maldijo el momento en que aceptó que se la confiscaran, Dumbledore y sus compinches…

Sin medio de defensa, Draco aprovechó la oscuridad de la noche para permanecer en uno de los recovecos de la cocina.

Quien se aproximaba era la chica Weasley…

En otros tiempos Malfoy se habría regocijado pensando en como aprovechar la oportunidad para encontrar la manera más cruel de jugarle una broma a la pelirroja. Más en ese momento un débil rayo de luz emitido por la luna se filtró iluminando parcialmente la cocina y por consecuencia, iluminando a Ginny entrando a ella.

Todos los intentos de Malfoy por crear un pensamiento coherente en su cerebro se truncaron al verla entrar… aquella figura en medio de la oscuridad y la delicada fragancia que comenzó a rodearlo...

Ginny por su parte entró sin ningún cuidado a la cocina, el largo cabello rojo brillaba a la luz de la luna, se mostraba cayendo dócil y libre sobre la espalda. La pálida piel tenía un aspecto poco común… las mejillas estaban sonrojadas de tal forma que producían una perfecta armonía con el rojo fulgurante del cabello. Las pequeñas pecas parecían darle un aspecto dulce e ingenuo.

Ella buscaba algo afanosamente dentro de la cocina, al parecer no lo encontraba… De pronto se levantó de puntas para alcanzar la manija del estante más alto…

Malfoy tuvo el irremediable impulso de ayudarle, de acercarse aunque fuera un poco; pero se detuvo sin aliento al notar que cada vez que Ginny se estiraba para conseguir su objetivo, el camisón se elevaba un poco más allá de lo considerado como admisible en una señorita como Ginny Weasley, dejando al descubierto un par de piernas delgadas y largas que Ginny siempre se había empeñado en ocultar.

Fue asombroso el descubrimiento que Draco Malfoy había echo sin querer aquella noche…

Sus pensamientos le tenían tan absorto, el aroma de Ginny en el aire casi le asfixiaba, se hacía cada vez más penetrante… entonces sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar cualquier locura que atravesara por su mente "No es ella" pensó "No es ella" repitió dando punto final al asunto, como si no quisiera permitirse volverlo a considerar.

"Malfoy" la voz perturbada de Ginny le hizo reaccionar "¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo la chica nerviosa.

El solamente se limitó a observarla.

Ginny sin avisar se inclinó de forma abrupta… Malfoy sin querer, se puso en guardia.

Draco sonrió pensando en el imperceptible salto que ella había dado; le reconfortaba pensar que aun le temían.

Ignorandolo, Ginny sacó un par de velas del último estante y las encendió con facilidad volviendo a su posición normal "No me digas que piensas matarme" dijo Ginny con desenfado, dejando a Malfoy sorprendido.

"_¿Qué no estaba asustada?_" pensó reflejando la incredulidad en su rostro "Podría hacerlo si quisiera" contestó herido.

"Sería muy cobarde de tu parte hacerlo mientras estoy desarmada y en camisón" sentenció ella tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

El rubio sintió que sus mejillas enrojecieron.

_"¿Desde cuando se habían invertido los papeles?"_ pensó _"¿Cómo podía dejarle en ridículo aquella comadreja?"_ al verla sonreir sintió una terrible herida en su orgullo "Estúpida zanahoria" murmuró.

La luz anaranjada frente al rostro de la pelirroja le permitió ver como desaparecía en ella la sonrisa del rostro. Ginny bajó rápidamente la mirada. Draco sintió como si las piezas quebradas de su orgullo volvieran a integrarse y sonrió con satisfacción cuando ella salió disparada de la cocina sin decir palabra.

En realidad no le importaba aquella partecita de conciencia que le decía que no debía haber dicho aquello, no al menos de una forma tan despreciativa y cruel, pero Weasley recibía insultos de él y de los suyos a diario en los pasillos de Hogwarts así que por qué ahora sería diferente.

Caminaba tranquilo cuando la observó sentada en el pasillo abrazando sus piernas y hundiendo la cara en ellas, la cabellera color fuego desparramada sobre sus hombros no le impidío notar el vaivén de la chica ni le impidió escuchar los leves sollozos.

Nuevamente la pizca de conciencia le hizo sentir un pinchazo que le pereció algo así como vergüenza de sus palabras.

"Debía ya estar acostumbrada a esto" se repetía Ginny mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. "¿Qué podía esperar de Malfoy? ¿Qué fuera amigable? Soy una estúpida... él es tal como mi madre lo dijo... un monstruo..."

Malfoy sintió ese pinchazo más fuerte... cómo era posible que un par de palabras pudieran hacer tal efecto en esa muchachita; para él solo era un juego después de todo. De manera inconsciente se acercó.

"Lo siento" dijo con voz tenue.

Ginny de inmediato volvió la la mirada hacia él. Abriendo sus enormes ojos avellana le miró haciendo mil preguntas en silencio.

"Dije que L-O S-I-E-N-T-O" enfatizó él al darse cuenta "No te sorprendas Weasley, mis padres me enseñaron modales. No soy un monstruo como dice tu madre…"

"¿Cómo sabes que mi madre…?"

"No es extraño que piensen eso de mí…" contestó desviando la mirada.

El ambiente silencioso se convirtió de nuevo en una situación de tensión. Giiny fijó la mirada en un punto inexistente y él permaneció de pie a su lado sin saber que hacer.

Pero un gruñido del estómago de Ginny rompió el silencio de manera apabullante.

Ginny se sonrojó al extremo y sobó su estómago fuertemente como si tratase de reprenderlo por usar el momento menos adecuado para reclamar sus derechos de ser alimentado.

Malfoy la miró sorprendido. Y casi se podría jurar que muy después del asombro la situación le parecía graciosa.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Malfoy lanzó la pregunta hacia la chica perturbándola notoriamente.

"Yo… no… ehhh" Ginny de inmediato apartó la luz de su rostro y bajó la mirada tratando de alejarse inmediatamente "Si… yo fui a la cocina a prepararme un… e-hh un… emparedado de… jamon, con… con…"

Malfoy arqueó las cejas "¿Sabes cocinar Weasley?"

"Si" declaró energica mientras se levantaba presurosa para dirigirse a la cocina. Ël la siguió divertido.

Ginny bajaba más y más frascos del estante ante la mirada atónita de Draco.

Quizo seguir bajando ingredientes en su intento de preparar algo digno de ser comido, sin embargo sus deseos se vieron impedidos cuando el rubio exclamó "Apártate" y tomó varios de las cosas que ella había bajado, se deshizo de otras y le extendió la mano con un delicioso emparedado de jamón.

Ella; contempló a Draco por un segundo, como quien analiza al enemigo.

Malfoy la observó de reojo mientras ella se decidía a aceptar su ofrenda de paz; era graciosa no podía dudarlo, molesta sin duda, pero esos arrebatos de altanería le provocaban risa. De pronto… Ginny Weasley se alzó de puntitas para buscar tazas en los estantes provocando que su camisón se elevara un poco dejando al descubierto sus piernas…

El chico podía tener una carga de un hombre adulto sobre sus hombros, pero no dejaba de ser un chico que sabía distinguir un par de lindas piernas y sobretodo hablando de Draco Malfoy, el en su tiempo muy popular Draco Malfoy, se podía decir que contaba con conocimiento suficiente para ser un juez respetable en este sentido.

Ginny se esforzó un poco más por alcanzar los estantes y él ni siquiera pensó en la idea de detenerla o ayudarla, incluso imaginó que de haber tenido su varita a la mano habría colocado ese estante una pulgada, bueno un par de pulgadas más arriba.

Ginny alcanzó su objetivo, desvaneciendo poco a poco la sonrisa que había provocado en el Slytherin; la chica sirvió dos tazas de jugo de calabaza y le ofreció uno a su compañero que lo tomó sin dudar.

"Tal vez deberías aprender a cocinar" dijo Malfoy pensativo "Si sigues intentando hacer lo que hoy… Puedes morir en el intento"

"No… Yo no puedo aprender a cocinar"

Los artefactos que encontraba en la cocina le desconcertaban… no los conocía ni mucho menos tenía idea de para qué demonios servían.

"¿Eres buena en pociones?"

"No" contestó Ginny sin complejos.

"Me lo imaginé… si fueras buena en pociones, entonces serías buena en la cocina…"

"No… Yo no podría…"

"Y pensar que pude morir con tus galletas…"

"No las hice yo… Fue mi madre"

"También lo imaginé" contestó Draco al tiempo que le daba un sorbo al jugo.

"Me es muy difícil decidir cómo mezclar cosas" dijo Ginny tímidamente.

" Pero si…" Draco estaba a punto de burlarse de la confesión de Ginny pero un extraño sentimiento de vergüenza le impidió hacerlo…

El silencio se apoderó un momento de la cocina. Sin embargo no era ningún silencio incómodo.

Ginny bostezó; de alguna manera extraña, la plática con Malfoy había logrado disipar de su mente las atribulaciones que le impedían conseguir el sueño… Sentía el deseo de estar en su cama con las cobijas hasta la barbilla, sumida en el más tranquilo de los sueños…

"¿Tienes sueño?" preguntó el chico.

Ginny asintió despacio y se talló los ojos.

"Entonces deberíamos irnos" dijo Malfoy un poco a su pesar.

Ginny sonrió y extendió la mano para recibir el vaso vacío del Slytherin; después comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras. Sus pasos eran lentos…

Malfoy iba detrás de ella y por primera vez en la noche, no pudo despegar sus ojos de Ginny… se descubrió haciendolo y enseguida miró el piso con curiosidad, meditando algo, tratando de aclarar todos los confusos pensamientos que de pronto se venían a su mente.

"Buenas noches Malfoy" dijo Ginny con voz dulce y ojos soñolientos interrumpiendo las cavilaciones del rubio.

"Buenas noches Weasley" dijo Draco con una sonrisa en el rostro.

**/**

**  
Capitulo Chiquitito pero bonito (al menos para mí) ...**

**XD**

**.**

* * *

* * *


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte en aquellos días

La Princesa y el Dragón

.

Capítulo Cuatro

El viento soplaba cada vez más fuerte aquellos días. Invisible a los ojos de los muggles, la vieja mansión Black albergaba sucesos muy extraños, algo muy raro estaba sucediendo ahí. Pero aun más extraño era a quienes involucraba.

Una chica pelirroja miraba a través de la ventana de la vieja casona; miraba cómo el viento arrastraba las hojas sueltas sobre toda la calle. Con la vista absorta en el suave baile de las hojas elevadas por el viento, Ginny suspiró.

Molly Weasley suspiró también desde la pequeña abertura de la puerta por donde observaba a su hija. En los últimos días había notado un cambio radical en el estado de ánimo de la muchacha; de rezongar por todos los rincones, había pasado a un estado tan taciturno, que si no fuera por sus constantes suspiros, nadie se daría cuenta de que se encontraba en casa.

La experiencia le decía a la Sra. Weasley que eso, más que alguna rara enfermedad constituía un caso frecuente entre las chicas. Se debía a un enamoramiento que se presentaba a veces de manera tranquila, penetrando poco a poco casi a inconsciencia hasta tener preso al corazón; las otras de las veces podía ser algo tan abrupto, tan drástico, un movimiento de emociones súbito que incluso llegaba a provocar un profundo dolor.

Su hija seguramente vivía lo que ella había vivido hacía muchos años atrás, cuando conoció a su padre, y de lo cual aún le quedaba un grato recuerdo.

Molly sonrió al notar que Ginny se sonrojaba mientras miraba la ventana. No sería tan cruel como para interrumpirla, pero hubiera dado mil galeones de oro por poder infiltrarse en sus pensamientos. Cualquier madre hubiese estado angustiada, incluso ella reprobaría el hecho de que una bruja no se preocupara por los sentimientos de sus hijos. Lo que a ella le hacía sentir tranquila, como madre responsable, era saber que el chico poseedor de los afectos de su hija era un inmejorable partido; el señor Harry Potter. La Sra. Weasley complacida con sus suposiciones se escabulló satisfecha y feliz dejando a Ginny sumida en sus pensamientos.

La pelirroja aun no lograba comprender cómo "eso" había comenzado y menos aun como había llegado hasta el punto en el que se encontraba. Pasaba todas las horas del día rememorando cada instante; cada detalle que le permitiera comprender lo que parecía ser un remolino que la arrastraba hasta el fondo sin remedio. Era escalofriante. Ciertos días, justo antes de comenzar su rutina, sentía un frío paralizante, un frío que comenzaba desde su pecho e iba extendiéndose hasta el punto más lejano de su cuerpo. Esos días no podía dejar de repetirse que nada conseguiría de seguir, o bien que conseguiría solo una cosa… terminar por destrozar su frágil y enfermizo corazón.

Ginevra Wesley pensaba en la primera noche que se encontraron en la cocina, ese día, la simple casualidad había obedecido a un probable mandato del destino, eso era un hecho. Lo que ya ninguno de ellos podía precisar, era qué tanta intensión habían tenido ambos de que la segunda noche surgiera un nuevo y fortuito encuentro, y que la tercera ocasión, la cuarta, la quinta, hasta hoy ya no obedeciera más que un cuidadoso ritual en el que ambos buscaban la presencia del otro sin ni siquiera habérselo propuesto.

Por mucho que se prometiera así misma lo contrario parecía no tener opción. Esa noche volvería a suceder, irremediablemente. Bajaría la escalera nerviosa con las manos frías más que por el ambiente, por tener siempre la certeza de que lo que estaba haciendo no era lo correcto. Entonces en medio de la oscuridad un rayo de luz de luna le dejaría verlo, y toda su conciencia se nublaría simplemente por tenerle cerca. A veces sucedía que le encontraba de espaldas mirando hacia la ventana y ella podía observar de lejos la silueta de su sombra agradeciendo que él no estuviera mirando cómo sus piernas comenzaban a temblar con ganas imperiosas de huir de ahí y refugiarse en su habitación. Entonces siempre cuando ella estaba a punto de hacerlo, él se daba cuenta de su presencia y el frío desaparecía, el temblor cesaba y también cualquiera de sus pensamientos anteriores… y ella agradecía a la oscuridad que le permitiera ocultar el sonrojo que le provocaba esa mirada gris tan intensa.

Otras noches lo encontraba de frente, y el primer contacto de su mirada con la suya, atravesaba hasta el punto más profundo de su consciencia dejándola aturdida. Al verlo, Ginny sentía como un torrente de sensaciones la invadían al punto de hacerla temblar.

Él por su parte, sabía que ella siempre dudaba en venir, lo reflejaba la ligera tardanza con la que siempre se hacía presente. No era que él no dudara, lo hacía, pero eso no impedía que cada noche estuviese resuelto a verla bajar las escaleras con ese paso lento y delicado que siempre lo tomaba por sorpresa. Él era impaciente, siempre lo había sido; ya fuera una batalla o en cualquier otra situación, pero nada se comparaba con la incertidumbre vivida durante los primeros minutos de cada media noche, mientras ella no aparecía. Era la guerra más difícil que había tenido de librar… ese inigualable esfuerzo por querer convencerse de que si esa noche ella no aparecía, él no tenía porque lamentarlo.

Hablaban muy poco, eso era realidad. Y todas la veces fingían que no esperaban encontrarse, claro que de alguna forma siempre conseguían encontrar las palabras para justificarse y prolongar su estancia junto al otro.

No podía decirse que fueran largos encuentros, a veces sólo argumentaban tener hambre o tener una noche de insomnio sin decir más palabra que en el momento de despedirse.

Ese era su secreto ritual. Tan sutil, pero tan intenso. Tan efímero pero tan necesario.

Y en eso pensaba Ginny, en el cómo, el cuándo y el por qué se veía tan afectada por Malfoy. En por qué siempre hablaban tan poco cuando su interior tenía tantas cosas de qué hablar, tantas preguntas qué hacer. En si él de verdad disfrutaba de su compañía silenciosa, en si él como ella sentía esa sensación de que sus encuentros eran un simple sueño al despertar. Pensaba seriamente en el terrible descuido que debió haber tenido para permitirse que ese halo de misterio que exudaba Draco Malfoy se hubiese apoderado de ella.

El ensueño terminó al escuchar detrás de sí los pasos de su madre, parecía que tenía prisa. Salió a la puerta y la vio cruzar al ala oeste sujetando una cubeta en la mano derecha y unos enormes trapos en el otro extremo.

"¿Mamá?" extrañada se apresuró a salir de la habitación para ir tras ella "MAMÁ…" gritó, provocando que su madre se detuviera dando un respingo.

"A-HH… Eres tú Ginny"

"Mamá… ¿A dónde vas?" absolutamente extrañada, la pelirroja se acercó más "¿Y para que llevas esas cosas?"

"He tomado una decisión" sentenció Molly "Ese chico es peligroso…" dijo mientras señalaba hacia el ala oeste "No importa lo que diga el profesor Dumbledore ni cuántas estrellas del Wizengamot cuelguen de su túnica… ese chico es un peligro y yo voy a hacerme cargo…"

Ginny comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, había sido tonto de su parte no pensar en que Molly Weasley su madre, iba a quedarse con los brazos cruzados y aceptar la situación que le había sido impuesta. Había pasado seguramente los últimos días dando vueltas al asunto de Malfoy, después de todo, su nuevo inquilino era o había sido un mortífago y no cualquiera, sino el hijo del terrible enemigo de su familia, el más cercano aliado del señor tenebroso y el asesino de muchos magos justos que habían dado su vida por tener la paz de la que ahora ellas gozaban.

Para su madre no debía ser fácil tener a un Malfoy bajo el mismo techo… Y para ella aunque por diferentes razones, tampoco lo era… definitivamente.

Casi temiendo la respuesta preguntó en voz baja "¿Y qué piensas hacer?"

"Lo he meditado durante todo este tiempo…" dijo con un brillo de determinación que solo los gemelos conocían "Si no puedo sacarlo de esta casa, es mejor que lo tenga bajo mi supervisión… Sí señor, no puedo seguir arriesgándome a que trame no se que cosas dentro de esa habitación…"

Ginny sintió que sus mejillas se enrojecían de solo pensar en lo que su madre podría haber planeado; pues aunque fuese un ama de casa intachable y una guerrera difícil de combatir, Ginny sentía que a veces su madre realmente era una fuerte enemiga del sentido común.

Ginny detuvo la respiración, mientras escuchaba en silencio llena de consternación…

"Hay tanto trabajo en esta casa que dos personas no son suficientes…"

"El viejo ático bien necesita…" Ginny comenzó a escuchar cada vez más lejos su madre "Y la biblioteca tiene esos estantes que tú no alcanzaste a limpiar y…"

-_"Malfoy limpiando…"- _pensó la chica y sus pensamientos le retumbaron en la cabeza por varios segundos _"¿Es que acaso mi madre se ha vuelto loca?"_ en vano trató de no imaginar la clase de escena que se avecinaba. Su madre, intentando que Malfoy hiciera tareas domésticas… eso sería peor que la misma guerra que acababan de vivir.

"Mamá ¿No sería mejor dejarlo en paz?" exclamó.

"¡¿En paz?!" interrumpió la Sra. Weasley "¡¿Haz dicho en paz?! Ginny no puedo creerlo, e-es un mortífago… ha matado a dios sabe cuantas personas… ¡Podría matarnos a nosotras dos, sin ningún remordimiento!!"

Ginny se estremeció involuntariamente al escuchar esas palabras. Recordó las violentas escenas que había escuchado a Harry relatar y se sorprendió por haber olvidado tan pronto el estigma que Malfoy llevaba a cuestas.

"Por eso creo que sería mejor no…" se apresuró a decir tratando de interrumpir a su madre.

"Es un asunto decidido Ginevra Weasley…" sentenció su Molly dando la media vuelta y continuando con su camino.

Por más que la curiosidad la invitaba a ser testigo de lo que iba a acontecer, su instinto de supervivencia le clamaba que se mantuviera alejada de la conversación que tendrían su madre y Draco Malfoy.

No se sentía cómoda, se sentía apenada. Hubiera querido dar todo por evitar sentir una verdadera prueba para sus sentimientos al ver a su madre caminar ingenuamente con cubetas y trapos en la mano hacia la habitación de nada más y nada menos que Draco, el único Malfoy sobre el planeta, el Slytherin, el brazo derecho de Voldemort…

Pero en ese momento todo era confuso, no sabía que pesaba más, la inocente candidez de su madre por pensar que podría obligar a Malfoy a obedecerle como hacía con sus propios hijos – así fueran los incontrolables gemelos- o lo que pensara el rubio acerca de la locura con que se conducían ella y su familia; sobre todo de ella…

Escuchó graznidos en el segundo piso, la tercera puerta a la izquierda y decidió evitarse el desagradable momento que estaba por venir.

"Buckbeak… ¿Cómo estás pequeño?" preguntó al abrir la pequeña puerta.

Mientras acariciaba sus plumas, su mente se iba aclarando.

"¿Pero qué demonios estás pensando?" se reprendió a sí misma "Qué más da lo que opine Malfoy… A mi no tiene que importarme… ¿Verdad?" acarició el pico del hipogrifo sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos "Si supieras quien está en esta casa Buck… seguramente le volverías a romper los brazos…"

Buckbeak pronto partiría de la casa; después de la muerte de Sirius nadie había podido hacerse enteramente cargo de él y ahora Harry lo había puesto en manos de Hagrid de nuevo. Regresaría al bosque en días y Ginny sabía que lo extrañaría.

"Esperemos que todo vaya bien en tu nueva casa eh…" decía mientras le acariciaba "¿Sabes? Me harás mucha falta…"

Buckbeak gruñó. Lo más parecido a un ronroneo que pudo hacer. Se comprendían y Ginny sabía que el hipogrifo estaba cansado de permanecer tanto tiempo en esa casa, por su parte Buckbeak sabía que Ginny estaría dispuesta a cruzar Londres en su espalda si eso significaba salir de su encierro, por eso intentó comfortarla.

"¿Cómo se las estarán arreglando esos dos?" sonrió nerviosa al pensar en Draco y su madre, la criatura le empujó con la cabeza llamando su atención "Tienes razón… Creo que si estuvieran en medio de un duelo ya me habría enterado…"

Se retiró a su recámara y no quiso salir más, su madre la llamó, pero prefirió evitar el tema. No quería saber de los improperios que Malfoy seguramente había lanzado contra toda su familia. Sin embargo en la comida, Molly no pudo contener su necesidad y le hizo saber a Ginny la situación.

Para su sorpresa, Malfoy había accedido a realizar las tareas que le asignara Molly y según su sorprendida madre las desempeñaba con excepcional perfección. No había mueble que hubiera quedado sin limpiar, libro sin desempolvar ni cosa que estuviera fuera de su lugar para cuando Molly fue a revisar los avances. Esto claro, no había impedido que la Sra. Weasley extendiera sus opiniones hasta el punto en que la pelirroja llegaba a compadecerse de Malfoy.

Ginny por su parte estaba extrañada, era demasiado pensar que de repente Malfoy se hubiera transformado en un dulce chico que aceptara seguir las órdenes de alguien que seguramente consideraba muy por debajo de su clase. Aun así, se sentía agradecida pues esto seguramente propiciaría que a pesar de los frecuentes encuentros de Draco con su madre, el clima de la casa permaneciera un tanto tranquilo.

Eso pensaba mientras su madre seguía describiendo las mil características de Malfoy que consideraba reprobables, pero Ginny ya no le escuchaba, recordaba el vaivén de las hojas sueltas levantadas por el viento para hacer una magnifica danza y pensaba cuánto le hubiera gustado ser una de ellas.

"Buenos días" se escuchó la voz varonil retumbar en toda la cocina.

Ginny fue la primera en dar la vuelta, sus ojos se abrieron como platos… Su madre también volteó de inmediato incrédula.

Draco Malfoy estaba en la cocina, tan impávido como siempre, sin reflejar ni un gramo de lo que pasaba por su mente. Había tomado una manzana de la mesa y la mordía con descaro. Las observaba fijamente sin huella de emoción alguna. Eso provocó que Ginny se enrojeciera a tal punto que prefirió dar la espalda al rubio. No así su madre.

"¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí muchacho?" sentenció la Sra. Weasley "Todavía no es hora de que…"

"¿De que termine mis tareas?..." interrumpiendo sin empacho, el rubio continuó "Lo sé, todavía no es hora, pero es que estuve pensando ¿Es que acaso soy sólo un sirviente en esta casa?" la Sra. Weasley estaba con la boca abierta sin poder pronunciar palabra "¿O soy un esclavo?... ¿O un prisionero de guerra?" Draco continuó "Cuando accedí venir a este lugar, el profesor Dumbledore señaló que venía en calidad de… mmmmm… como decirlo… visitante"

Ginny sintió ganas de pellizcarse para saber si aquello no era un sueño y pronto se dio cuenta de que no lo era.

"Y cómo esta visita se ha extendido mucho más de lo que yo mismo hubiera querido, fue que acepté colaborar con las tareas que tan afanosamente desempeñan usted y su adorable hija Sra. Weasley…"

La delimitada y firme cortesía que Draco imprimía en sus palabras asfixiaba las ansias de su madre de correrle a escobazos de su cocina. Ginny sabía que esa amabilidad no era del todo sincera, pero esa mañana los ojos de Malfoy revelaban toda la astucia que poseía; cada palabra que salía de su boca parecía una delgada cuerda que ataba de manos más y más fuerte a su madre e incluso a ella misma.

"Así que he decidido que si usted no tiene algún inconveniente con ello, me gustaría bajar realizar las comidas junto con ustedes…" por primera vez Draco desvió su mirada hacia Ginny, provocando que el color escarlata de sus mejillas volviera a fulgurar "Eso, si su hija también está de acuerdo" Ginny se atrevió a mirarle y se sorprendió al encontrarse con él concentrado en ella, su mirada le expresó sin necesidad de explicaciones la completa sinceridad de sus palabras; le estaba pidiendo su autorización para acompañarlas.

La Sra. Weasley recuperó la postura, parpadeó varias veces y suspiró sin importarle lo sonoro que esto resultara. Tratando de retomar la compostura pasó de un color amarillento por la impresión, a esas mejillas sonrojadas signo de la rabia que le hervía por dentro.

Ginny rompió el vínculo turbada y observó a su madre ansiosa y preocupada. La Sra. Weasley no dijo palabra y de manera brusca tomo un plato más de la alacena y cruzando por enfrente de Draco lo depositó en la mesa. Con esa mirada que fulminaría a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente, dio a entender a ambos chicos que la comida estaba lista y el acuerdo dado por sellado.

Ahora que lo pensaba más detenidamente, Ginny no pudo dejar de sentirse impresionada por las agallas de Malfoy al presentarse así ante nadie más que su madre. Pensó en la razón que habría tenido el rubio para atreverse a semejante incomodidad, debió querer fastidiar a mi madre, concluyó para sí. _"¿Quién dijo que los Slytherin carecen de valor?"_ pensó _"Yo no me atrevería a haber puesto un pie delante de mi madre… "_

Después de todo ya podía respirar tranquila, el tiempo en la comida había sido algo bastante incómodo, con su madre sentada al frente y con ambos muchachos a los lados, como si se tratara de una familia feliz. Excepto claro por el abominable silencio que envolvió cada minuto; pero hasta en eso Draco había tenido consideración y se había retirado pronto. Argumentando que quería empezar cuanto antes a limpiar la parte del jardín que se le había asignado.

Ahora solo restaba que cada día el desayuno, comida o cena no se convirtiera en una batalla campal. Ginny se sentía extrañamente confiada en que no sería así.

Ya habían pasado varios días desde aquel suceso; Malfoy y Ginny no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra y rara vez se encontraban en otro lugar que no fuera el comedor y sus encuentros silenciosos de noche. De vez en cuando intercambiaban miradas en la mesa; y Ginny se avergonzaba de no ser capaz de sostenerlas por más tiempo, y es que era como sentir un cubito de hielo deslizarse por su espalda recorriendo el camino y provocando espasmos en su estómago y en sus enrojecidas mejillas. Así es que no, por si se lo preguntaban, no le gustaba que Malfoy la mirara.

Fue una de esas tardes; cuando su madre se encerraba en la cocina para preparar la merienda, que Bill anunció su llegada con bombo y platillo sacando su enorme cabeza entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea de la sala. Según dijo, estaba citado en el ministerio y aprovecharía para pasar unos días con su madre en Grimmauld Place, solo que no iría solo, llevaría a Fleur.

"Me enteré que vendrá tu hermano" dijo Malfoy esa noche rompiendo el silencio que se había propagado entre ellos.

"¿Y cómo ha sido que te has enterado?" contestó Ginny calmada.

"Tu madre no es particularmente una tumba"

Ginny sonrió.

El chico la miró sonreír y continuó "Hoy en la mañana fue temprano a asignar las tareas que quería que realizara hoy… " comenzó a relatar "Yo tengo un sueño particularmente pesado, así que no le respondí, ella –tu madre- se encargó de dejarme en claro que era una ocasión importante y que no me permitiría que yo la arruinara –nada más lejos de la realidad porque hasta ahora he cumplido con todo lo que me ha pedido-"

Ginny vio la posibilidad de hacer la pregunta que había flotado en su mente desde hacía ya tantos días.

"¿Por qué aceptaste?, ¿Qué ganas tú ayudándonos? Pensé que nos odiabas…"

Estaba oscuro, ella no podía saberlo, pero Malfoy se sonrojó.

"¿Por qué no me contestas?" su sutil voz demandaba una respuesta.

Malfoy titubeó, cómo decir que ni siquiera él mismo lo sabía con certeza, que su única intensión había sido salir de ese cuarto y poder cruzar alguna palabra con ella sin tener que dar explicaciones por sus acciones.

"Estaba aburrido…" sentenció

Ginny lo miró llena de desilusión. En sus muchas fantasías había llegado a la tímida conclusión de que tal vez la decisión de Malfoy habría tenido algo que ver con ella.

"Y-Yo… había pensado que tal vez… olvídalo…" murmuró sin que él llegara a escucharla.

"Un minuto más dentro de ese horrible cuartucho y habría muerto de aburrimiento."

"Lo supuse" comentó Ginny lacónicamente "¿Qué más podría haberte obligado a salir?"

"¡¿Cómo tendría que ver con otra cosa?!" nervioso tratando de ocultar su ansiedad continuó "Por supuesto que no… Si pudiera, estaría tan lejos de aquí que nunca nadie podría encontrarme, tan lejos siendo libre sin tener que soportar este maldito encierro… Nada ni N-A-D-I-E me haría querer permanecer aquí un segundo más…" Sentenció como si hablara únicamente para él.

Ginny le observó y sintió como un punzada oprimía su corazón, ella también había llegado a odiar ese encierro, pero había sentido un alivio desde que él estaba cerca, tanto así que una parte suya quería que las cosas continuaran siendo así, y le dolió que Malfoy no sintiera lo mismo.

Esa noche su cita no fue lo suficientemente larga para satisfacer los deseos del muchacho, pero Ginny había expresado que se encontraba fatigada y al parecer molesta notó él, pero ella fue indiferente a su comentario. La razón de su comportamiento, Malfoy no supo adivinarla ni llegó nunca a sospechar que él había sido la causa principal del enfado de la pelirroja.

Durante todo el día siguiente Ginny se había convencido de que definitivamente Draco Malfoy era un pedante. Aquél arrogante chico que había conocido en Hogwarts no había cambiado a pesar de que los hechos le demostraran lo contrario, ella se encontraba tan contrariada por escucharle desdeñar su compañía, que había decidido que no quería volver a verle más. Se excusó del desayuno y apenas si compartió tiempo en la mesa con su madre y con él. No estaba dispuesta a verle nunca más, por mucho que deseara lo contrario. Ese asunto con Malfoy, esa infantil ilusión solo le traería amargas consecuencias así que estaba decidida a erradicarla sin importar cuánto le costase.

Pasó todo el día molesta por no poder quitarse ese resplandeciente rostro de la mente. Esa noche, no pudo pegar un solo ojo. Supo que era hora de bajar porque su estómago ya acostumbrado a la merienda de medianoche así se lo estaba demandando. Sintió deseos de ceder y bajar sólo a ver si él también estaba allí, pero no podía olvidar sus palabras _"… Nada ni nadie me haría querer permanecer aquí un segundo más…"_ había dicho él. Así que trató de conciliar el sueño a pesar de que le fue inútil.

Malfoy estaba en la biblioteca, esperando. Los minutos habían pasado y ella no aparecía. Un hilo de angustia se estaba filtrando en lo más hondo de su corazón sin que él se percatara siquiera de su presencia. Su ánimo pasaba de la aflicción –que no quería reconocer- a la rabia. En un momento decidía no volver a buscarla, al otro pensaba en qué podía haber provocado que ella no se pareciera esa noche. Minutos después pensaba en que ya era hora de que escapara de allí sin pensar en quién dejara atrás, después volvía a repasar con su mente cada instante de su encuentro anterior para encontrar el por qué de su ausencia. Esperó ahí en vano hasta que el alba comenzó a deslumbrarlo con los primeros rayos de sol. Solo entonces decidió marcharse, entrando a su habitación sintiendo un frío que no hubiera sido capaz de arrancar ni aun con los mejores abrigos.

Al día siguiente, la promesa de la visita de Billy y Fleur, su adorado hermano y su aborrecida esposa para Ginny solo significó una cosa más… Trabajo, limpieza, perfección y todo al instante. Su madre sucumbió nuevamente a esos deseos de impresionar a la esposa de su hijo, aunque esta nunca hubiera dado muestras de estar impresionada… por absolutamente nada.

"Bien…" había llegado Ginny a pensar "¿Acaso el trabajo aquí nunca termina?" gruñó Ginny desesperada mientras tallaba el piso de la biblioteca por centésima vez, sin lograr apartar el enfado que la embargaba por aun no poder librarse del escalofrío que había provocado esa mañana la mirada insistente de Malfoy sobre ella. Talló con más afán hasta que sus brazos comenzaron a sentir los estragos de la fuerza que estaba empleando.

Sentada sobre sus piernas contempló exhausta sus manos; rojas por el esfuerzo le punzaban como si su corazón estuviese latiendo justo ahí, en medio de ambas.

"¿Qué te pasa pelirroja?" Ginny se sobresaltó y se levantó de inmediato asustada.

Sus mejillas se enrojecieron al verlo.

Ginny lo observó desde su posición. Nunca había visto esa expresión en Malfoy, una sonrisa libre del dejo de ironía que ella tanto detestaba. Una expresión en sus ojos al mirarla que estaba a punto de derretir todos sus pensamientos.

"¿Te asusté?" sonrió el Slytherin sintiendo la satisfacción extrema que siente alguien cuando se encuentra con lo que creía perdido.

El color escarlata que invadía las mejillas de la pelirroja le atraía a tal punto que trató de acercarse un poco más, pero ella retrocedió. No estaba de humor para verle. Seguía profundamente herida.

Él avanzó con más cuidado "Parece que ayer te quedaste dormida…" comentó desviando la mirada apenado al reconocer lo pobre que parecía su intento por sacar el tema a colación "O tal vez ese estómago tuyo ya no sea tan demandante como antes" sonrió apenas atreviéndose a mirarla.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" contestó ella con frialdad. "Se supone que tenemos tareas que terminar"

No era eso lo que él quería escuchar y sin duda lo dejaba ver su expresión, sin dejarle reponerse del efecto que sus palabras habían provocado y sin hacerle el menor caso Ginny tomó la cubeta que estaba en el piso y se dirigió a otro salón atravesando justo frente a él.

"Ehh... ¿Qué pasa?" reclamó el rubio mientras la seguía "Pensé que ya podíamos si quiera estar en la misma habitación, no me digas que te molesta mi presencia"

Ginny al escucharlo dio media vuelta para dirigirse a otra habitación. Pero hizo sus cálculos demasiado tarde; Malfoy se encontraba bloqueando con su cuerpo la única salida existente.

"Habla conmigo comadreja…"

Ginny dio media vuelta dándole la espalda y continuó cruzada de brazos con la mirada baja.

El muchacho comenzó a acercarse de nuevo pero se detuvo de golpe al escucharla.

"Pensé que estarías muy cómodo en tu habitación… ¿Porqué no te quedas ahí para siempre?" replicó Ginny molesta dejando su cubeta en el piso y mirando a Draco con una ceja levantada.

"Por qué no te vas y me dejas terminar Malfoy… Tengo muchas cosas que hacer"

"¿Es eso lo que te tiene molesta?" exclamó un tanto divertido por sentirse confiado ahora de poder aclararlo con ella "Yo también tengo miles de cosas que hacer Weasley… tu madre no es muy considerada conmigo…"

"Oh qué lamentable es tu situación" interrumpió enojada "Que te tengas que levantar tus perfectos dedos por primera vez. Que te tengas que conformar con la compañía de personas tan debajo de tu clase… Pero estás de suerte… ya no tendrás que hacerlo" contestó ella pasando por debajo del brazo del chico y dirigiéndose a otra habitación.

"¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Yo nunca dije eso!" gritó siguiéndola una vez más.

Ginny entró a la última habitación de la primera planta y cansada de tratar de librarse de él… se sentó frente a un enorme librero dispuesta a limpiar el polvo de los viejos libros.

"Te olvidaste de algo" dijo Draco inclinándose mientras ponía la pequeña cubeta la los pies de Ginny y sin despejar la mirada de ella.

Para sorpresa de Ginny, Malfoy retrocedió y ella pensó que estaba a punto de irse.

"Entonces…" exclamó Malfoy con la mano en la barbilla como si estuviera planeando algo "Por lo que entiendo tú no quieres tenerme cerca ¿Es así?"

Volteó a verla esperando su respuesta, ella solo lo observó.

"Pero ahí veo un problema… y es que y-yo si quiero tenerte cerca" Ginny se sonrojó ofendida y lo miró resentida "¿Qué podremos hacer? Ambos tenemos un problema ¿No crees? Verás, estoy esforzándome por encontrar una solución que nos complazca a ambos, pero no puedo encontrarla"

Ginny lo miro intrigada mientras él caminaba en círculo aparentando estar muy concentrado.

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamó "¿Me concederías unos momentos del día si soy capaz de librarte de todo el trabajo que tu madre te impone? ¿Sería suficiente?" expuso el chico con cierta esperanza plasmada en los ojos.

"Tal vez si te libro de todo este trabajo" dijo señalando los libros y libros de los estantes "…podría demostrarte que no soy tan antipático como crees…"

"¿De qué hablas?" sentenció Ginny molesta.

"Lo que oíste… dije que si estarías dispuesta a hacerme compañía, -solo un rato- si yo te…"

"Sí lo escuché… no estoy sorda" tocó sus mejillas tratando de ocultar el rubor que seguramente se extendía haciendo evidente su nerviosismo.

"¿Entonces? ¿Estaría mejor si te ayudo?" la interrumpió.

"No Malfoy… Seguramente algo estás tramando" dijo tratando de mantener la calma.

"¿Porqué piensas eso?" dijo el chico arrugando las narices "Está bien… está bien… si no quieres mi ayuda, puedes quedarte limpiando, pero te advierto… yo no me iré"

"¿Porqué?" preguntó Ginny desesperada, cada palabra estaba taladrando por entrar en ese muralla que ella estaba tratando de edificar, pero no debía ceder ante él. No esta vez.

"Malfoy, no puede ser que pienses que podrás terminar con T-O-D-A-S tus tareas y aun así pretendas engañarme diciendo que ayudaras con las mías… mejor… solo vete…"

"¿Segura que quieres que me vaya?" contestó sin desistir "Podría serte de gran ayuda… y este librero es muyy grande"

Sonrió burlonamente, desafiandola con cada centímetro de su blanca y perfecta sonrisa. Ginny arrugó las narices formando una simpática mancha en su nariz al unir todas sus pecas. Él simplemente continuó…

"Si me voy yo" dijo Malfoy "Perderás la oportunidad de tener un gran ayudante"

"Mira Malfoy, no tengo idea de como logres terminar todo lo que mi madre te pide -pues es suficiente para un batallón completo- pero es mejor que vayas a terminar lo que te toca a ti y a mí déjame en paz… dedícate a limpiar lo que te corresponde y…"

De forma arrogante Malfoy lanzó una carcajada interrumpiendo a la chica "Si que eres graciosa… ¿De verdad crees que yo hago todo lo que tu madre me pide?"

"Entonces cómo…" preguntó sorprendida.

Malfoy ladeó la cabeza y le guiño un ojo provocando el enfado de la chica "¿De veras quieres saberlo?" se acercó descaradamente a ella "Kreacher…" gritó.

Al instante el maleducado elfo domestico de los Black apareció frente a ellos postrandose ante los pies de Malfoy diciendo:

"A sus órdenes amo… al fin un amo verdadero merecedor del servicio de Kreacher… Un amo con sangre Black… no como esos otros traidores…"

"Cállate Kreacher" gritó Draco viendo con desprecio al elfo que mascullando se ocultó detrás de sus piernas.

Ginny mantenía la boca abierta, cuando recobró la conciencia, su mente se llenó de indignación…

"Entonces así es como lo conseguías ¿NO?... eres un…"

"¿Qué esperabas?…" añadió sonriente con descaro "Además… yo no lo busqué… él solo vino a ofrecerme su lealtad"

"¿Entonces qué pretendes?" preguntó la pelirroja "¡¡Todo el tiempo te has burlado de nosotras!! ¡¡Y mi madre hasta te permite que te sientes a la mesa!!"

"Te propongo un trato" contestó Malfoy mirándola fijamente a los ojos dejándola indefensa ante su mirada "Le ordeno a Kreacher que haga todo tu trabajo a cambio de que tú…"

Ginny entrecerró los ojos y volteó a ver al rubio platinado que la miraba de manera retadora.

"A cambio de que te olvides de todas estas tonterías y aceptes mi compañía solo unos momentos durante el día… "

"¿Qué?" exclamó Ginny confundida.

"Simplemente deseo que volvamos a charlar como lo hacíamos antes"

"No charlábamos" replicó Ginny.

"Es cierto" contestó Malfoy sonriente "Pero no puedes negar que esta casa es muy aburrida… Y juntos no la pasábamos tan mal ¿O es mentira?"

Haciendo una mueca Ginny negó con la cabeza. Tenía que aceptarlo, con Malfoy no la pasaban tan mal, nada mal, tanto que había empezado a sentir ese terrible escalofrío cada que lo tenía cerca. Pero ella sabía que no le llevaría a nada bueno.

"No lo sé" dijo mientras se marchaba a su cuarto dejando a Malfoy solo en la habitación.

Draco gruño de rabia. Hacía mucho tiempo que había olvidado cómo era no salirse con la suya, al parecer con Weasley siempre sentía ese sentimiento de frustración.

Pasaron algunos días y las cosas solo habían cambiado para pasar de ser malas a peores. Ginny limpiaba, lavaba, sacudía y desoxificaba el día completo… caía como piedra en la cama y su madre ya estaba al siguiente día despertándola con nuevas tareas…

A todo eso le añadía la molesta presencia de Malfoy observándola fijamente durante el desayuno, comida y cena tal parecía que no le importaba que su madre llegara a percatarse de su comportamiento. Las miradas del rubio, sólo ponían nerviosa a la pelirroja provocando que terminara precipitadamente sus comidas y se levantara de la mesa cuando aún podía comerse varias raciones más.

Ginny sentía como su cuerpo amenazaba por caerse pedazo a pedazo y sabía que no podía continuar así… su cansancio le llevó a tomar medidas muy extremas, incluso a desafiar a su madre al no cumplir con todas sus tareas, o a faltar a varias de las meriendas pero nunca, nunca había llegado a aquel límite.

"¡Por Merlín! Esto no tiene fin" exclamó Ginny una mañana mientras sobaba sus piernas que le dolían como si hubiera dedicado un mes entero a patear un sauce boxeador.

Se levantó, peinó su cabello con una trenza que dejaba libres unos pequeños mechones enmarcando su frente; se enfundó en su suéter rosa favorito. Respiró profundo, salió de su cuarto y se dirigió al final del pasillo. Toco a la puerta con dos suaves golpes…

Abrió la puerta un muchacho rubio soñoliento al que ya conocía muy bien.

"Tú ganas Malfoy… Acepto el trato…"

La sonrisa que se formó en el rostro del chico le llenó de mariposas el estómago. No sabía que sucedería después de todo pero algo dentro de sí le decía que no era un completo sacrificio pasar cierto tiempo del día con aquel chico, pero sabía bien que tarde o temprano su corazón se encargaría de hacerle pagar su atrevimiento.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

* * *

LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN

QUINTO CAPITULO

* * *

_-Tú ganas Malfoy- suspiró -Acepto el trato…-_

Esas habían sido las palabras con las que Ginny había sellado un pacto con el mago más buscado en aquellas épocas, _¿Qué consecuencias vendría después de eso? _No lo sabía y tampoco quería pensarlo.

* * *

Los días habían pasado más normalmente de lo que ella misma había imaginó. Al fin había dejado aquellas engorrosas tareas que su madre le imponía a diario y que no cesaban aunque Billy y su gloriosa esposa hubieran pospuesto su visita. En adición Draco Malfoy parecía no tener ningún interés por volver de su vida un tormento; así que hasta ahora todo marchaba sobre ruedas.

La mayor parte del tiempo Ginny lo empleaba fingiendo que cumplía con sus deberes, no quería levantar sospechas en su susceptible madre. Todo, mientras llegaba el momento en que aparecía Malfoy.

El muchacho rubio a veces se limitaba a pedirle una sugerencia sobre un libro de la biblioteca, otras la obligaba a leerle en voz alta argumentando que estaba cansado.

Ginny tenía la inocente esperanza que la convivencia frecuente con Malfoy alejara el mareo que sentía cuando el fuerte aroma de Malfoy inundaba su cabeza. Sin embargo, cualquier intento siempre terminaba siendo un rotundo fracaso.

Cada vez que él se acercaba, ella descubría la perfección de sus facciones, el ángulo exacto de su nariz y los brillantes ojos grises marcados por una línea de espesas pestañas que le hacían parecer una figurilla tallada en marfil. De cuando en cuando Ginny se descuidaba y de pronto se descubría demasiado sumida en el asunto.

Pero no se podía decir que Malfoy fuera del todo agradable. Los destellos de su petulancia salían a relucir cuando ella menos lo esperaba y entonces el ensueño que la envolvía terminaba por romperse, dejandola más que fastidiada de tener que compartir tiempo con aquel arrogante personaje.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estaremos aquí parados?- preguntó Ginny mientras se recargaba apesadumbrada en los estantes de la biblioteca.

-El tiempo que sea necesario- respondió él con indiferencia el.

-¡Esto es totalmente abusivo!- gruñó - ¡Si quieres perder el tiempo parado sin escoger un libro deberías venir solo!

Malfoy lanzó una mirada fría hacia la pelirroja que aruugaba las narices en protesta. Tomó un libro del estante y lo arrojó a los brazos de Ginny sin decir palabra.

-¡Hey! ¡Ten cuidado!- chilló - Estos libros deben valer una fortuna, no deberiamos maltratarlos.

Sin aparentar haber prestado atención al comentario, Malfoy lanzó otro libro hacia la pila que sostenía Ginny.

Caminaron varios estantes más sumidos en un profundo silencio. A Ginny le parecía que el rubio era mucho más alto de lo que ella hubiera imaginado; simplemente ahí, parada tan cerca de él podría ver que le sacaba más de un cabeza de altura.

Draco concentraba su mirada en cada uno de los estantes que tenía en frente, tratando de desviar el insistente pensamiento que con frecuencia rondaba en su cabeza. Realmente esa chica era demasiado baja, él era más alto por más de una cabeza, los rojizos destellos de su cabellera le resultaban molestos _-¿Cómo es que ese color tan chillante puede existir?-_ se preguntaba. Los débiles pasos de Ginny sonaban casi imperceptibles después de los suyos.

Desvió su mirada. La observó repasando delicadamente con su dedo cada una de las pastas dura que sobresalían de los estantes. _-Es tan tonta-_ pensó.

Ginny continuada deslizando sus dedos en la piel que recubría las pastas de un grueso libro.

MAlfoy volvió a mirarla como quien observa un especimen extraño traido de muy lejos. Su cuerpo parecía tan fragil. Sin duda cualquiera podría hacerle daño.

_-Con razón nunca le permitieron ir a batalla_- pensó.

-¡Malfoy!- gritó Ginny de repente. El cuerpo de MAlfoy brincó involuntariamente. Ginny sonrió.

-¿Qué demonios quieres?- masculló molesto desviando su mirada.

-No has hablado en una hora entera. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso te han comido la lengua los ratones?- Ginny fingió un ademán de exagerada tristeza -Pobres ¡Deben haber comido lo más amargo de su vida!-

Draco paró de repente y Ginny chocó contra su espalda.

-Y tú... Hablas demasiado- gruñó el rubio añadiendo dos libros más a la pila que cargaba la joven.

Ginny se sonrojó y trató de ocultarlo bajando la mirada. Malfoy siguió avanzando por el oscuro pasillo.

-"El secreto de Gringorien Labstorn: Cómo lograr los mejores encantamientos"- exclamó Ginny al alcanzarlo - ¡Este puede ser interesante llevémoslo!

-No creo que nos sirva.

-¿A no?- preguntó consternada- ¿Por qué?

-Ese hombre fue el peor hechicero de toda la historia de la familia Black.

-¿En serio?- dijo intrigada - ¿C-cómo lo sabes? ¡Aahh! Debió ser tu pariente- Ginny comenzó a buscar algun parecido entre el joven mago que tenía frente a ella y el anciano que saludaba desde la primera amarillenta página del libro. - Ningún parecido - sentenció - Tú tienes un peor aspecto.

Malfoy sonrió. Ella también sonrió.

-Si vas a llevar tantos libros me hubieras avisado para traer un carrito. Deberías al menos escoger uno solo. Sólo el que vas a leer y no hacerme cargar tanto. ¡Estos libros son muy pesados! ¡Además ni siquiera podrás leer tantos!

Malfoy sin previo aviso se detuvo y con agilidad quitó la pila de libro de los brazos de Ginny mientras ella le miraba sorprendida.

-Estos libros también son para ti.

-¿Qué? ¿Para mí?

-¿No dijiste que querías saber más sobre la familia Black?

Ginny no atinó a qué responder. Visiblemente nerviosa y colorada contestó.

-Oh-h. Sí, eso dije... Ya no lo recordaba.

- Si ya no te interesa lo entiendo. - dijo Malfoy sin desviar la taladrante mirada que posaba sobre Ginny.

-¡N-no! E-eh ¡Sí! Si me interesa, me interesa de verdad.

-Entonces necesitamos más libros.-

Después de la breve interrupción, continuaron recorrindo los pasillo de la enorme biblioteca. Conforme pasaba el rato, Ginny sentía como si un gran balón se inflara dentro de su pecho y dentro de él un sinfin de mariposillas revoloteando amenazaran con reventarle.

-Gracias- exclamó sintiendo como toda su sangre se agolpaba precipitadamente en su cara llena de pecas.- Gracias por recordarlo. Por buscar esos libros por mí.

-Después de todo es mi deber mostrar aunque sea solo un poco de la grandeza de la familia Black ya que no creo que tengas ni la más remota idea de lo que eso significa.

¡Pum! el balón se reventó dejandole apenas con aire para respirar.

_Idiota. Malfoy es un completo idiota._

--

Esa mañana se encontraban en el patio trasero y Ginny reía divertida al ver cómo los gnomos trataban de escapar al anciano elfo que no conseguía alcanzarlos.

Malfoy en el otro extremo, había dejado de intentar concentrarse en la lectura y al fin se había rendido a observarla brincotear por el patio.

-Deberías dejar esa cara- gritó Ginny desde el otro extremo - Hoy es un día muy lindo- exclamó mientras extendía sus brazos elevando la mirada al cielo con el sol resplandeciendo sobre sus cabellos color fuego.

Entonces, mientras Kreaker continuaba en su afanosa búsqueda, Ginny distinguió en el firmamento un pequeño punto blanco que aleteaba sin cesar.

Malfoy también se percató de ello y una repentina oleada de rabia destelló en su mirada. Aquella era la inconfundible lechuza de Potter.

-Debe ser una carta de Hermione- gritó Ginny mientras saltaba con la carta en las manos. Malfoy fingió indiferencia.

Ginny se acercaba dando saltos mientras observaba el pergamino -Dice que están muy bien, que están exhaustos, han pasado más de cuatro días en el juicio del Sir Walter K. Skraeling…-

-Oh! Pobres!- contestó irónico ganándose una mirada de reprobación de Ginny.

Sin ningún empacho, la chica se acercó y se sentó al lado de Malfoy. Él observó sus brillantes ojos marrones desmenuzando una línea tras otra, hasta que su mirada se ensombreció.

Malfoy se preguntó qué pasaría para que ella dejara de bailotear tontamente alrededor suyo. La respuesta llegó antes de que ella pudiera contestarla. Ahora una lechuza marrón se posó en la orilla de la banca y extendió su pata hacia Ginny, Draco distinguió el sello de Hogwarts estampado en el frente del pergamino amarillento.

Ginny abrió el sobre presurosa y su gesto dejó ver la desilusión que pasaba por su corazón.

-¿Y?- preguntó Malfoy al fin -¿Cuándo volverás?.

-Después de Navidad -contestó Ginny mirándole afligida.

-No debes preocuparte- dijo el chico sin saber si podría ocultar su desgano -Ya era hora de que al menos tú pudieras salir de esta pocilga-

Ginny lo miró a los ojos fijamente -No quiero ir… Quiero quedarme aquí-

Draco sintió un extraño cosquilleo por todo su estómago -Debes estar bromeando… - dijo desviando la mirada -Tienes que regresar a la escuela ¿Qué motivo tendrías para quedarte aquí?.

Ginny lo observaba fijar nervioso su mirada en el horizonte, ella podría dar una respuesta sencilla.

-¿Te das cuenta que Hogwarts es un encierro también?- profirió Ginny captando su atención.

-Pero no puedes comparar…- añadió Malfoy siendo interrumpido.

-Claro que no puede compararse… ¡En Hogwarts tengo que estudiar!- Ginny añadió un tono melodramático en busca de generar un mejor ánimo entre ambos -Lo primero que tendré que hacer desde hoy hasta el día de mi partida será prepararme para los T.I.M.O.S (Titulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria) que ni la guerra puede haber impedido. ¡Mira aquí lo dice!-

Ginny abrió el pergamino bruscamente acercándolo a su cara. Era cierto, estampada la firma de la profesora McGonagall decía que los alumnos de quinto debían preparse para los exámenes de acreditación de magia básica que no habían podido ser aplicados durante el año escolar anterior por obvias razones, entre ellas una guerra.

-¡¡Será terrible!!- añadió apesadumbrada -¡Han pasado siglos desde la última vez que abrí mis libros!-

Abatida Ginny hundió la cabeza entre sus rodillas ocultando su rostro. Malfoy la observó, su blusa rosa llena de pequeños holanes se confundía con la blanquísima piel de su cuello, sobre la cual su pelo rojizo a medio recoger resaltaba como fuego en la nieve.

Sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

-Yo puedo ayudarte- dijo como si sus palabras salieran despedidas sin pedirle autorización.

-¡No querrás decirlo en serio!- contestó la chica calando sus brillantes ojos avellana sobre él provocando un tenue sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Apartó su mirada avergonzado -Yo saqué EXCELENTE en casi todos mis exámenes.-

-¿En serio?- inquirió Ginny apenas parpadeando lo suficiente.

-Es verdad- señaló Malfoy -Podemos repasar encantamientos, en historia de la magia podremos recordar un par de cosas y por supuesto pociones serán… "

-¿Pociones? ¡No puedes hablar en serio!- interrumpió Ginny alarmada -Incluso Hermione perdió la paciencia intentando enseñarme una poción crece-pelo… aceptémoslo, yo y pociones nunca seremos compatibles…-

-No si tienes al mejor alumno de pociones en toda la historia de Hogwarts como maestro- dijo Malfoy poniéndose de pie -Y si eres tan mala como dices, tal vez deberíamos empezar hoy-

Ginny gruñó ante su miserable suerte. -Está bien ¡Pero no digas que no te lo he advertido!- sentenció la peliroja en un tono muy solemne.

Muy a su pesar Ginny se dejó convencer de que sería apropiado comenzar por hacer un horario para distribuir el día entre las materias, la chica quiso decirle a Malfoy cuánto le recordaba a Hermione con todas esas reglas de estudio, pero por la serenidad de todos decidió que era mejor guardarlo ese parecido para sí.

Establecieron un horario que a Ginny no podía parecerle más agotador, practicarían pociones todos los días por cerca de cuatro horas, después vendrían encantamientos, historia de la magia y…

-Falta Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras…- dijo Ginny al ver la lista.

Malfoy que se encontraba entre los estantes de la biblioteca no contestó.

-"He dicho que falta Defensa Contra Las Artes Os-c-u-r-a-a-s…- Ginny apenas terminó la frase al sentir un estremecimiento. Recordar de repente el pasado de Draco Malfoy no le hacía bien.

-No creo que yo sea el más indicado para enseñarte esas cosas…- contestó en un tono extrañamente serio mientras se acercaba cargado de libros.

-Creo que eres más que indicado para enseñarme algo sobre artes oscuras.- las palabras de Ginny turbaron visiblemente al rubio que en ningun momento se atrevió a mirarla. DRaco supo que ella hablaba en serio.

-¡Está bien! Añadiremos una hora más a pociones supongo…- resongó ella al no conseguir respuesta.

Malfoy la miró de reojo, Ginny había retomado en un instante el usual humor cálido que le caracterizaba. Le sorprendió su capacidad de restar importancia al asunto. Él, aunque no lo hubierese querido en determinado momento, llevaba una vida marcada por un pasado muy oscuro y a aquella chica parecía no importarle.

Malfoy volvió a recuperar el humor después de que comenzaron a seleccionar los ingredientes para una _solución de hipo_ seleccionada por su facilidad –y no por su terrible aroma- para ser la primera clase de Ginny.

-Mezclar dos onzas de _Acónito_ y tres gramos de raíces de asfódelo pulverizado… pero recuerda, primero colocas el jengibre para que no burbujeé y salga del caldero- señaló Malfoy con seriedad.

Ginny asintió tratando de conservar en su mente las indicaciones. Malfoy sonrió al notar su esfuerzo, sin saber que al verlo sonreír Ginny había quedado con la mente en blanco…

-¡No! ¡Espera!- gritó Malfoy tratando de evitar que Ginny volcara dentro del caldero el chorro de acónito pero fue demasiado tarde.

La primera poción de Ginny terminó volcada sobre la mesa del ático y sobre gran parte de la ropa de Malfoy.

-Lo siento… Y-Yo… ¡Te ayudaré!-

-No, aguarda, no…-

Sin saber cómo sucedió, Ginny terminó tumbada en el piso. Aun estaba esperando el duro golpe que sin duda tendría que llegar, pero este no hizo acto de presencia. Abrió lentamente lo ojos para darse cuenta de que no había caído exactamente en el suelo. Draco Malfoy estaba rígido tendido sobre el piso también y cuando Ginny lo miró, sintió un vació muy grande dentro de su estómago.

Rápidamente Draco se deshizo de ella apartándola bruscamente, evitando mirarla a los ojos. Malfoy estaba más pálido que de costumbre, sus movimientos eran toscos y violentos.

-Lo siento- dijo la pelirroja avergonzada acercándose.

Él la miró y Ginny sintió como su cálido corazón comenzaba a cubrirse de una capa de hielo. Sus ojos destilaban hostilidad, repulsión, angustia, miedo pero sobre todo rabia y todo se dirigía hacia ella.

Trató de reponerse ante aquella turbia mirada exclamando -Ha sido todo mi culpa… Déjame ayudarte- extendió la mano intentando acercarse, pero él como si su contacto quemara, rehuyó al contacto.

-¡Déjame!- gritó exasperado mientras Ginny retrocedía un paso con su mirada fija en él.

Draco apartó el rostro de ella, como si deseara que entre los dos existiera una distancia muy larga para no sentirse invadido. Salió de la habitación impulsado por el deseo de huir.

Ginny se quedó petrificada en la habitación, contemplando con la mirada confusa su patida. No había derecho, ella no había hecho nada que mereciera aquel comportamiento. Ginny trataba de detener la ira que la embargaba, pero aquella fue más fuerte así que salió disparada siguiéndole.

Malfoy llego a su habitación y cerró la puerta de un portazo. Con las manos sobre la cara; después apretando los puños repetía constantemente que aquello había llegado ya muy lejos. No debería haber a permitido que aquella frágil muchacha entrara más hondo en su perturbada existencia.

La imaginó desconcertada por su comportamiento, pero aquello era lo mejor. Ella no debió acercarse más de lo debido, no con él. Él que no tenía permitido ser frágil ante nada, no debía temer por nada ni por nadie, sentía pánico por no poder controlarse.

-Malfoy- la puerta sonó tres veces. -Sé que estás ahí. Abre la puerta.

-No- contestó -¡Vete!-

-Primero quiero hablar contigo- exigió -¿Qué te pasa?-

-Nada, no me pasa nada- gritó -¡Déjame en paz!-

Los labios de Ginny temblaron de rabia. Terrible costumbre la suya de no poder contener las lágrimas cada que la ira se apoderaba de ella.

-Por favor abre- gimió Ginny -No sé qué pasa…. Lo siento, no quería hacerte daño-

Malfoy apretaba los puños.

-¡He dicho que te largues!-

Ginny sollozó en una mezcla de rabia y tristeza. Su corazón partido en mil pedazos ardía como si una llama de fuego lo abrazara lastimándolo cada vez más.

-¡Sólo quiero ayudar!- expuso Ginny sintiendo como su asombro se transformaba en ira.

-Tú como tu maldita familia solo empeoran las cosas- escupió Malfoy sin contemplacion.

Ginny sintió que sus ojos comenzaban a llenarse de lágrimas, mientras la rabia hacía hervir sus mejillas.

-Que despreciable-

-¿Despreciable?- exclamó Draco - Si eso te parezco no debiste pedirme ayuda...

-¡NO es cierto!- gritó Ginny enfurecida - Yo no pedí tu ayuda.

-Entonces vete- gruñó Malfoy mientras Ginny trataba de contener su rabia.

-No necesito a nadie como tú- chilló Ginny.

Malfoy escuchó los pasos apresutados por todo el pasillo. Aquella tarde fue la más fría que pudo recordar.

Llegó la hora de la merienda y Ginny bajó a regañadientes. No sabía qué esperar. Draco no apareció esa noche. Ginny comió solo un poquito de la deliciosa tarta que había preparado su madre y apenas escuchó cuando aquella le contó los planes que tendrían para el día siguiente.

Después de una cruel noche, Draco Malfoy parecía arrepentido de su comportamiento. Ante todo, la guerra ya había terminado no había nadie más que estuviera vigilando sus espaldas – a excepción de Dumbledore- entonces no tenía porque ponerse tan pesado en cuanto a su "amistad" con Weasley, después de todo no era más que eso.

Había pasado toda la noche torturándose al pensar que tal vez con justa razón ella ya no quisiera acercarse, pero conociendo bien sus facilidades para con las chicas, confiaba en volver a ganarse su confianza o al menos eso esperaba. De repente un pequeño chasquido producido en un extremo de la habitación interrumpió sus pensamientos; una criatura de muy desagradable aspecto se acercaba con una bandeja llena de comida en la mano.

-Ahhh amo… Al fin ha despertado… Kreacher ha traído algo de desayuno para usted…- el feo y andrajoso elfo depositó la bandeja en la cómoda más cercana a la cama y se postró ante los pies de Malfoy que le miraba con una mueca.

El elfo levantó la vista asustado…

-¿No le gustan las frutas amo?, ¿No le ha gustado el desayuno que Kreacher ha robado para usted?- los grandes y redondos ojos de Kreacher comenzaban a llenarse de pánico y gruesas lágrimas amenazaban con caer de un momento a otro. -Ohh amo… si Kreacher ha hecho algo mal… Kreacher debe lamentarlo… Kreacher malo… Kreacher malo- la criatura comenzó a darse golpes con una cómoda cercana.

-Detente Kreacher… Déjame en paz… Hoy bajaré a desayunar- Malfoy alejó la bandeja de comida.

Kreacher lanzó una mirada de resentimiento -No hay nadie en casa para el desayuno-

-¿Qué quieres decir con que no hay nadie en casa?- replicó el rubio.

-S-salieron por la mañana- repitió el elfo -Kreacher las vio salir muy temprano… sin dejar ningún desayuno-

Malfoy gruñó molesto.

-Amo…- interrumpió la chillona voz del elfo -Kreacher hará lo que sea para servirle… lo que sea…- Kreacher derramó todo el llanto que antes evidentemente había estado reteniendo.

-Basta Kreacher- contestó el Slytherin -Sólo dime… ¿A dónde fueron?

Esta vez Kreacher trató de esconder su descontento y sin lograrlo en absoluto contestó: -Ellas… Se prepararon para salir y reunirse con Harry Potter señor-

.

.

-¡¿Qué?!-

-¡Vaya!- expresaba efusivamente Hermione -Muero por ver a Ginny… Ha pasado tanto tiempo y hay tantas cosas que contarle-

-Sí- contestó Harry apesadumbrado, pues de alguna forma intuía que él sería el centro de cualquier plática que Hermione tuviese en mente sin embargo retomó el optimismo al pensar que sería bueno volver a ver a alguien después de tanto tiempo en los pasillos del Ministerio.

-¡¡Qué?!- exclamó Ron -¿Estás hablando en serio? No sólo vendrá Ginny… También viene mamá-

A pesar del entusiasmo de sus amigos por la visita que tendrían aquella mañana en el Ministerio, Ron parecía muy ofuscado por el solo pensar que su madre estaría junto a él nuevamente.

-¿No crees que va a venir a regañarte?, ¿O sí?- dijo Hermione que al notar la mirada de angustia de Ron -Eres todo un caso Ronald Weasley… ¡Tu madre ha sido citada para declarar en un juicio y tú lo único que piensas es en que vendrá a corregir tus horribles modales!... Ya quisiera yo ver a mis padres antes de ir a Hogwarts-

-Ya quisiera yo haberlos visto, o mínimos recordarlo un poco más- añadido Harry despreocupadamente.

Los ojos de Hermione y Ron se fijaron de inmediato en él, preocupados por el horrible descuido que habían tenido los dos… sin embargo Harry simplemente los miró extrañado…

-¿Qué?- preguntó el chico -¿Qué?... ¿Porqué me miran así?

-Yo… yo… yo lo siento Harry no quise…- el pelirrojo avergonzado trataba de evitar la profunda mirada verde de su amigo.

-Lo que Ron quiere decir… Es que lo sentimos Harry, sabemos que esto es doloroso para ti y no debimos hablar tan a la ligera- sentenció Hermione.

Harry sonrió y dejó escapar una pequeña risa que provocó la confusión en sus amigos…

-Ustedes dos son tan solemnes que dan un poco de risa.

-¿Ah sí?- preguntó la castaña molesta.

-Han pasado casi 17 años Hermione… creo que ya lo he superado.

-Pero…pero uno nunca olvida a sus padres- protestó ella indignada.

-No los he olvidado y nunca lo voy a hacer… pero ya no me duele… ¿Y saben por qué?.

-¿No te atrevas a decir que es porque te agrada mi madre? Auchhh…- inmediatamente que Ron formuló su pregunta recibió un puntapié que le quitó la respiración.

-Claro que por tu madre - respondió Harry - Y por tu padre y por los gemelos y por Ginny también… Por Lupin, Tonks y hasta Moody y sobre todo por ustedes dos… Porque son la mejor familia que puedo tener.

-Oh Harry- Hermione abrazó emocionada a su amigo.

Harry se limitó a devolverle el abrazo tímidamente, mientras que levantaba los hombros tratando de liberarse de la pesada y amenazadora mirada azul que le profería el pelirrojo que se encontraba detrás de ellos.

-Vamos… vamos- chilló Ron separando el efusivo abrazo -Es hora de que vayamos a ver si Lupin sabe algo de mi madre y Ginny-

-Sí, tienes toda la razón…- contestó Harry con una sonrisa en los labios -¿Pero estás seguro de que es eso lo que te preocupa?-

-¿A qué te refieres?- contestó Ron fijando su mirada en la de su mejor amigo.

-Que hace sólo un momento no querías ni siquiera que vinieran al Ministerio.

-Bueno…- exclamó el pelirrojo adquiriendo un tono azul cobalto en sus ojos y uno visiblemente rojo en las mejillas - Cualquiera tiene derecho a cambiar de opinión- el furioso Ron dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse presurosamente de los dos chicos.

Harry sonriendo siguió los pasos de Ron lenta y pausadamente.

.

Ginny estaba sentada frente al pequeño tocador que se encontraba en su cuarto. Estaba nerviosa, después de todo seguramente vería a Harry y eso, siempre le ponía los nervios de punta. En el transcurso de la noche y había decidido tomar en serio miles consejos que le daba Hermione. Tal vez debería preocuparse un poco más de acomodar su cabello o de usar una ropa un poco más femenina.

Se había puesto un lindo conjunto que Hermione le había regalado la navidad pasada y que ella nunca había usado por tener lo que ella consideraba una falda demasiado corta. Ahora no le parecía que fuera así, en cambio, creía que el color rosa del suéter le sentaba bastante bien y que aquella falda de mezclilla oscura era muy linda sin tener que mostrar mucho de sus piernas.

-¡Ginny… ya es tarde tenemos que irnos ya!

Ginny cepilló por última vez su cabello y sintió la llegada de un ataque de pánico al contemplarse frente al espejo, pero suspiró y trató de recobrar las fuerzas…

-¡Ya voy mamá!

-Vamos, vamos hija que ya es muy tarde- la Sra. Weasley vestía una elegante túnica formal con la cual se veía más rolliza, pero sin que esto le acongojara siguió apurando a Ginny.

-Pero mamá ¿Qué no iremos por Red Flú?- preguntó.

-No… Ginny no… La Red conectada al Ministerio ha estado averiada… Tu padre nos ha mandado un trasladador.

-Oh ¿Y está fuera de casa?.

-Si Ginny… Nadie puede aparecerse dentro de Grimmauld Place ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Mmmm… No, no lo recordaba.

Ginny y la Sra. Weasley salieron de la casa de los Black apresuradamente con dirección a un pequeño parque que se encontraba a unas cuadras de ahí, abandonando la quietud de la enorme mansión Black y su único ocupante.

Mientras tanto, Draco Malfoy metía la cabeza por el suéter negro que había elegido. Por su cabeza aparecían recuerdos del día anterior que no podía apartar y que solo le provocaban un humor más agrio que el que ya tenía.

-Kreacher… ¿Qué demonios haces siguiéndome?... Ya te dije que te largues… No quiero verte rondándome ¿Entiendes?

Kreacher asintió humildemente y en un _"plop"_ desapareció de la habitación. Draco salió del cuarto con un extraño hueco en el pecho que no le dejaba sentirse bien. Si hubiera podido reconocer sus sentimientos habría sabido que él, un Malfoy, el último para ser exactos, estaba conociendo el miedo de perder algo importante por primera vez.

-Bah… qué más da que se haya ido…- pronunció para sí -Que se largue con Potter, al fin, son tal para cual.

Ginny y su madre, caminaba con paso firme. Al salir de la mansión se había topado con un chico que la miraba de forma extraña y para ella sólo podía significar una cosa; seguro algún aspecto raro en su atuendo provocaba que la miraran de esa forma.

Ginny pensó que tal vez su cabello se había desarreglado y con las manos lo acomodó en su sitio, una cuadra más adelante un par de muchachos de la edad de los gemelos la había mirado de la misma forma así que ella pensó que tal vez sería el suéter, la tela era demasiado extraña o el color demasiado fuerte. Sus nervios comenzaron a crisparse cuando media cuadra más adelante un grupo de chicos reunidos no ocultaron sus miradas inquietas dirigidas hacia ella, consiguiendo que toda su confianza se viniera abajo y que hasta Molly se pusiera un poco nerviosa y sujetara su brazo con fuerza para después apresurar el paso.

-Mamá, tengo que regresar- Ginny provocó que su madre se detuviera abruptamente en plena acera.

-¿Qué pasa Ginny?, ¿Qué pasa?

-He olvidado algo- dijo la chica desesperada.

-Bueno no importa, luego lo buscas- exclamó la Sra. Weasley sujetándola de la mano para que caminara.

-No mamá tengo que regresar… por favor.

-Ginny, tenemos que irnos ya… Es tan tarde que ni siquiera alcanzaremos a pasar a la oficina de tu padre… Lo que sea que olvidaste, ya lo recuperarás después.

-No mamá, es que no entiendes- un nuevo ataque de pánico había llegado a Ginny que comenzaba a temblar descontroladamente.

-Está bien regresa, pero no quiero que tardes- contestó la Sra. Weasley

-Sí, si mamá.

-Préstame atención señorita, el trasladador es un banquillo azul que se encuentra justo en el centro del parque y quiero que en cuanto llegues al Ministerio busques de inmediato a tu padre, nos veremos todos cuando termine el juicio.

-Está bien mamá- la Sra. Weasley se despidió de su hija con un beso y al instante Ginny corrió en dirección contraria.

-Chicos… chicos… Si decide ponerse tan linda todos los días, debo de acostumbrarme… Sin duda- murmuró Molly adentrándose en el parque.

Ginny corrió hasta llegar al número 12 de Grimmauld Place como si su vida fuera en ello.

El rubio metió las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y con la cabeza baja comenzó a recorrer la mansión; se detuvo frente a una puerta entreabierta. El pesado portón le recordaba un poco las puertas de las mazmorras en Hogwarts.

Hogwarts.

Pronto todos regresaría a finalizar el séptimo curso, Ginny el sexto. -_Todos no- _le recordó su mente -_Yo no iré-_

Enfrascarse en los pensamientos que le producía dolor, parecía estarse haciendo más común de lo que él desearía, sin embargo estaba tratando de aceptar su nueva condición en un mundo sin el Señor Tenebroso, en un mundo mágico al cual sin duda él ya no tendría oportunidad de pertenecer. La pesada puerta rechinó cuando la empujó para abrirla, aquello era una especie de almacén. Al menos era el lugar destinado por la Sra. Weasley para depositar todas aquellas cosas inservibles de la casa y vaya que eran bastantes.

Malfoy entró y comenzó a contemplar todo maravillado, quizás si tenía suerte podría encontrar una varita y largarse para siempre de aquel lugar. Encontró un singular aparato que al parecer se metía en la orejas y ayudaba a escuchar mejor. Nunca había visto uno de aquellos, pero le pareció que simplemente era genial, trató de probarlo pero interrumpió su trabajo al escuchar la puerta de la entrada de la casa abrir y cerrarse de golpe.

Se acercó a la puerta y apenas asomó la cabeza por la ranura; una cabellera pelirroja que brillaba demasiado le dio todas las respuestas que necesitaba. Ahí estaba de nuevo ella; frente a él pero no parecía percatarse de su presencia.

Draco pensó en salir y sonreír como cualquier día, pero increíblemente sintió pánico de estar frente a ellfrente.

Ginny llevaba un solo pensamiento en la mente; desesperada comenzaba a pensar que Harry Potter no valía tanto la pena, no al menos para pasar por aquella agitación, venía dispuesta a enfundarse en sus eternos pantalones holgados aquellos que le brindaban la seguridad de que no llamaría la atención de nadie.

Sus pasos retumbaron por todo el pasillo, pero luego el eco se repetía segundos después -_Qué extraño_- pensó. Pronto descubrió la causa.

Malfoy. Estaba parado frente a ella. De inmediato desvió la vista hacia el suelo.

-Hola.

Ginny estrujó sus manos nerviosa, no se atrevía a mirarle.

-Hola- respondió secamente.

Draco sabía que debía apartar la vista, pero no podía. No mientras ella no se dignara a mirarle.

-Escuché que irás al Ministerio con tu madre- no quería que el silencio se extendiera entre ellos. No ahora que la tenía de frente de nuevo.

-Si, ella tiene que ir a declarar a un juicio. Voy con ella para ver de nuevo a-a a mi p-padre y a mis hermanos-

-Claro- contestó tratando de disimular que sus hermanos no eran precisamente quien él tenía en mente.

Ginny tenía el cabello suelto a los lados del cuello. Su piel se le antojó más que nunca a una fina pieza de porcelana creada para dar deleite a todo el que la mirase. Sus labios rojos, llevaban un ligero brillo que resaltaba el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Te ves bien- dijo sincero. Ginny ladeo la cabeza hacia un costado mientras un mechón caía sobre su rostro. Por primera vez levantó la mirada y Malfoy sintió un cubito de hielo deslizándose por toda su espalda.

-Debo irme- señaló ignorando su comentario -Mi madre me está esperando.

Caminó junto a él a paso rápido, olvidando su objetivo inicial – cambiarse de atuendo- ahora solo quería salir de ahí en cuanto le fuera posible.

Malfoy permaneció plantado en su lugar. Sacudió lentamente la cabeza, seguro se había sobrepasado con ese comentario; en cierto modo estaba contento por haber tenido el valor de enfrentarla. Después de todo no podía esperar que después del suceso de ayer ella se lanzara contenta a sus brazos. Al menos había logrado tener una conversación por muy pequeña que hubiera parecido.

Luego recordó a Potter y la sonrisa volvió a esfumarse de su perfectamente esculpido rostro.

.

-Mmmm es una lástima que aun no llegue Ginny- exclamó Hermione decepcionada.

-No debes preocuparte- interrumpió Ron -En cuanto esté aquí lo primero que hará será venir corriendo a buscar a Harry.

Harry sintió que el pie de limón que comía se atoraba en su pescuezo y necesitó de la prudente ayuda de Hermione para volver a respirar con normalidad.

-Sabes muy bien que tu padre dijo que Ginny vendría con tu mamá Ron, así que no digas tonterías- replicó la castaña mientras daba palmaditas en la espalda de Harry -Lo más seguro es que esté con tu padre… ¿Podemos ir a buscarla?

-¿Para qué?- reclamó Ron apesadumbrado -Además la oficina de papá está justo al otro extremo del Minis…- se detuvo al contemplar la sombra de decepción en los ojos de Hermione -Está bien vayamos.

-Gracias Ron- Hermione se lanzó con fuerza hacia Ron rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de chico.

Harry sonrió. De alguna al contemplar a sus amigos, sintió una terrible necesidad de recibir aquel afecto que ambos se demostraban. Ya tendría tiempo para pensarlo más adelante, sin duda.

Los chicos caminaron entusiasmados por los pasillos del Ministerio de Magia hasta llegar a la oficina del sexto piso donde se encontraba Arthur Weasley.

-Hola chicos… Pasen, pasen- exclamo el entusiasta Sr. Weasley.

-Hola Sr. Weasley- contestó Hermione seguida de Harry.

-Hola papá- dijo Ron.

-Supongo que han venido a tener noticias de la Sra. Weasley y Ginny ¿Me equivoco?

-No…- apuntó Hermione -Hemos venido para saber si usted las ha visto.

-No me temo que no, pero Mafalda Hopkirk me dijo que encontró a Molly en los baños de damas, aparentemente han llegado demasiado tarde y han tenido que entrar al juicio sin poder buscarnos.

-Pero Ginny no tenía que entrar al juicio… pensamos que tal vez estaría con usted- inquirió Harry.

-No, no lo hizo y pienso que Molly no la dejaría vagar por el Ministerio sola… Así que debe haber insistido en que Ginny entrara al juicio con ella y como ustedes ya saben nadie sale antes de que se dicte sentencia.

-Pero esto puede durar días- exclamó Hermione.

-Puede ser- dijo el Sr. Weasley -Aunque no creo que suceda así en este caso de hecho es bastante sencillo, casi mero papeleo.

-Entonces ¿por qué han llamado a mamá a declarar?-preguntó Ron.

-Porque no puedes mandar a Azkaban a nadie sin tener testigos de sus crímenes. Pensé que en estos meses ya habrían aprendido algo del Ministerio, especialmente tú Hermione.

La chica se sonrojó de sobremanera atrayendo la atención de Ron que en un acto de enorme valentía la tomó la mano por debajo del escritorio.

-Lo hubiera aprendido papá- interrumpió Ron -De no ser porque entre tantos juicios ni siquiera ha tenido la oportunidad de ir a la biblioteca-

-Tienes razón Ron. Perdóname Hermione, perdónenme chicos, es que ahora me encuentro tan atareado que no mido bien mis palabras.

Hermione intercambió una sonrisa con Ron el cual le respondió dando un pequeño apretón a su mano.

-Entonces nos vamos papá, será mejor que esperemos a mamá y Ginny hasta que termine el juicio. Nos vemos.

-Adiós chicos.

-¿Así que ya se toman de la mano?- Harry cruzado de brazos observaba detenidamente cómo Ron y Hermione había salido de la oficina del Sr. Weasley.

Los dos, abochornados soltaron sus manos rápidamente y Hermione huyó presurosa dando una absurda excusa que involucraba el baño de chicas.

-¿Por qué soy tan estúpida?- se reprochaba Ginny al descubrir que había dado vueltas y pasaba nuevamente por el mismo lugar sin encontrar rastro alguno de la oficina de su padre.

Harry charlaba con Ron mientras caminaban por el pasillo de forma tranquila. Levantó un poco la mirada y en ese momento lo asaltó un súbito pánico que nunca había experimentado en tanta intensidad. Sorpresa, vergüenza, ansiedad se agolparon todas en su rostro haciéndole sentir que se podría freír cualquier cosa sobre sus excitadas mejillas.

¿Era Ginny Weasley aquella maravillosa visión que tenía frente a él?, ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan linda? La observaba pedir indicaciones a un mago de avanzada edad, su cabello caía graciosamente sobre su espalda, su piel parecía más blanca que de costumbre y en conjunto toda ella estaba provocando una palpitación bastante agresiva en su corazón.

-¿Qué te pasa?- le interrumpió Ron preocupado porque aparentemente había dejado de respirar.

-Hola- gritó Ginny desde el final del pasillo.

Harry sintió el pánico hacer temblar sus pies y trató de recomponerse. Ginny se detuvo abruptamente al verlo.

-¡Ron que bueno es verte!, ¿Harry cómo has estado?- preguntó ansiosa.

El ligero tono rosado de sus mejillas provocó que Harry de repente perdiera el control.

-Y-yo… E-eh y-yo… Bien… R-Ron- Harry dirigió la mirada hacia su amigo, buscando ayuda ante la dificultad que de pronto tenía para expresarse. Pero al parecer Harry no era el único conmocionado.

El incandescente escarlata en sus orejas hacía evidente que Ronald Weasley tenía algo fijo en la cabeza. Los ojos azules destellaban terror algo que Harry nunca había visto en la mirada de su compañero.

-¿Ron?- Ginny acercó su cara a la de su hermano mirándole preocupada -¿Estás bien?

-¿Ginny?... ¡Ginny eres tú!- el grito retumbó por las cuatro paredes del pasillo. Hermione se acercaba corriendo con los brazos abiertos.

-No puedo creer que estés aquí… ¡Por Merlín te ves hermosa!.

Ginny recibió efusiva sus abrazos. Tenían tanto que compartirse, al menos así lo había dicho Hermione al sugerir que fueran a la cafetería. Ron y Harry se había sentado juntos; Hermione se colocó estratégicamente al lado de Ron dejando el único espacio disponible a un lado de Harry.

Después de un rato charlando Ginny se levantó a buscar un poco más de Jugo de calabaza para todos.

-¿Qué te pasa Ron?- dijo la castaña contemplando cómo el chico de su lado fulminaba con la mirada a un par de chicos que recorrían con la mirada el trayecto de Ginny había hecho hasta la barra.

Hermione le dio un codazo

-Auch! ¿Por qué me golpeas?- contestó Ron.

_-Te lo dije-_ Hermione Granger se encontraba recargada sobre la silla con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una sonrisa de satisfacción bien postrada en los labios -Deberías admitir que yo tenía la razón- dijo determinada mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia arriba para hacer contacto visual con Ron.

El chico frunció el ceño aun más de lo que ya lo tenía y dirigió una mirada acusadora a la castaña que se encontraba a su lado -¿La razón de qué?- chilló molesto.

-Que Ginny es muy linda.

Ron abrió la boca un par de veces intentando articular alguna frase; al no conseguirlo prefirió cerrarla.

-Vamos Ron no tienes que mentirme, yo lo sé. Incluso Harry lo sabe.

Harry que se encontraba también enfrascado observando a la pelirroja, se atragantó con el pie de limón y tuvo que salir un momento a tomar un respiro.

Ron se sonrojó atrozmente e intentó ocultarlo pero volvió a mirar fijamente a su hermana -Y-yo… Y-yo… No, es que yo no estoy pensando en eso.

-Claro que lo estás haciendo- contestó Hermione determinada; con la confianza de ser la que siempre había tenido la razón durante todos aquellos años.

-Ahora estas preocupado- añadió la chica provocando una chispa de rabia en los destellos azules de los ojos de Ron -Estas preocupado pensando que en Hogwarts hay demasiados chicos y…

Ron giró bruscamente colocándose con ella frente a frente y al acercar su rostro peligrosamente; Hermione notó que por primera vez él estaba pálido. Tan blanco que cualquiera pensaría que sus preocupaciones iban más allá de un ataque de celos fraternales.

-N-no- gritó Ron.

Ella contempló aquella mirada azul cobalto que siempre producía un revoloteo de mariposas en su estómago. Se sintió intimidada por un segundo y estuvo a punto de dar un paso atrás de la impresión.

-Entonces deberías comenzar a hacerlo- dijo la chica escabulléndose de Ron y agradeciendo que él nunca, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta de que ese era el punto débil; él mirándola era su punto débil.

El día pasó más pronto de lo esperado; para todos menos para la única persona que se había quedado en la mansión Black.

Así que fue un enorme alivio escuchar el chirrido de la puerta principal al abrirse. Malfoy saltó de la cama y corrió al pasillo. Varias voces, sonrió cuando escuchó aquella melodiosa risa, seguida de otras voces que le resultaron familiares.

Entraron como un torbellino por la puerta, él observó como Molly Weasley hablaba con Tonks aquella extraña mujer que siempre tenía los cabellos de diferente color, Remus Lupin, el licántropo, escuchaba atentamente comentarios de Dumbledore y de Arthur Weasley. Más allá, sonrió al encontrar con la mirada a Ginny en el grupo donde estaba la sangre sucia que para no variar, peleaba con la sabandija de Ronald Weasley.

De pronto sintió un torrente de emociones al observar que Potter no hablaba con nadie… Solo la miraba a ella como si hubiera descubierto un tesoro escondido que siempre había estado bajo sus narices.

Molly llamó a Ginny, lo supo por las señas que hacía la regordeta señora. Draco sintió cierto alivio al verla alejarse de él; pero este alivio desapareció cuando Potter comenzó a atravesar la sala. Se estaba acercando demasiado al lugar donde ella charlaba con el pelirrojo mayor.

El impulso de la furia estuvo a punto de traicionarle cuando Potter se atrevió susurrarle algo al oído... en ese momento Ginny había volteado a ver a Harry adorablemente sonrojada y de inmediato aquella sabandija extendía una sonrisa embobada. Potter dijo algo que él no pudo oír debido a la lejanía, pero sintío una espina incrustada cuando contempló a Ginny aceptar lentamente con la cabeza.

Ginny se apresuró a abrirse camino entre la multitud dirigiéndose a la biblioteca y Harry Potter iba detrás de ella, con la cabeza baja y mirándola alternadamente con los ojos llenos de confusión.

Harry Potter estaba saliendo de la habitación siguiéndola, estarían solos, sin que él pudiera evitarlo... ahí fue cuando Draco supo que la guerra… su guerra con Potter aun no había terminado…

**NOTAS DE AUTOR:**

**Hola a todos!! Sé que he tardado una eternidad en actualizar, pero de verdad me ha sido imposible hasta hoy. Debido al trabajo 24/7 no he podido tener descanso alguno, pero aun así me esforcé para entregar dos capitulo en vez de uno. Lamentablemente no he podido dejarlos en las condiciones que quisiera, es decir tengo que reconocer que me faltó checarlos las miles de veces que tengo que hacerlo para detectar la mayor cantidad de errores y mejoras posibles y entregarles algo de más calidad. Lo más probable es que los capítulos sufran de algunos cambios en la narración en el transcurso de los días mientras vuelvo a actualizar. Pero es que si me daba más tiempo estoy segura que llegaría otro mes y yo no habría actualizado aun.**

**Espero que lo disfruten,re****views please.**

* * *

.


End file.
